A New Life
by lizzylew1687
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is 19 years old and an American. Her father has just died, now she is on her way to England. Her father arranged for her to live with his older brother and his family. What will happen once she gets there?
1. Prologue

This is my first story! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think...maybe an idea about a title! ~Liz~

All charcters belong to Miss Jane Auten not me!

* * *

Prologue

_8 May 1813_

_Oak Grove Plantation_

_Near Charleston, South Carolina _

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I know it has been years since we have last spoken and unfortunately our parting was not pleasant. I fear that the two of us have let our father's vengeance come between us. I pray that you and your family are in good health and Longbourne is prosperous. There are many things I regret and one of them is our parting and subsequent lack of communication. I know I have no right to ask this of you, however, I would like to ask it of you just the same. _

_Five and twenty years ago I left Longbourne to make my fortune in the former colonies, as you well remember the fights between father and I over this. I arrived in New York the summer of 1789 then went south in the spring of 1790, it was far too cold in New York during the winter! There I fell in love with the wilds of South Carolina. I purchased land and began farming. Oak Grove, as it is now called, is but a few miles southwest of Charleston. After a particularly prosperous crop I went to Charleston to invest some of my profits. There I met the most beautiful woman I have ever be held. The women at the gentleman's clubs held no candle to her. Her name was Maylee Randolph, the daughter of a very prosperous plantation owner in Virginia. We were married in March of 1793. We had a happy life, the following January, the 6__th__ to be exact, she gave me a daughter. She was beautiful at birth and now is even more so. We named her Elizabeth Anne Bennet. She has mother's wit Thomas, and grandmother's eyes. The following year my Maylee died in childbirth trying to bring my son in to the world. The boy, Thomas, after you, died from fever three days after Maylee. _

_So now it is just Elizabeth and I. Unfortunately, the city of Charleston and its surrounding areas have been under attack from a silent killer. Yellow fever has come back to this area with a vengence. The doctor here says that this is the worst outbreak he has seen in almost thirty years. I must ask of you to help me save my daughter. She is so full of life and I know is meant for bigger things. I hope, nay I beg of you, please Thomas help. I will leave everything I have to her. I will have you named as her guardian until she reaches five and twenty, if she is not married by then. I also have willed you a tidy sum both as my penance and as payment for your health. I fear that my time may be coming to meet my maker. I pray this letter reaches you swiftly and you respond accordingly. I have also enclosed the documents needed for my daughter's well being and an official copy of my will. There should be a record of my will at my London solicitor's office, Anderson, Brown And Company. _

_I will only add that I am truly sorry over the past and please never forget that I never stopped loving you as my older brother. You were my role model as a child, my best friend as an adolescent, and now hopefully the protector of my only daughter. Until we meet again, brother._

_Your brother,_

_Jonathan Daniel Bennet_

* * *

September 1813

This would be the thousandth time Thomas Bennet had read his younger brother's letter. Each time he pursued its contents conflicting emotions would pass over him. Each emotion was as strong as the next and they never lessened. He would go to being angry, with his father, then angry with himself, to joy from hearing from his brother, to sadness knowing that his life was hanging in the balance. Thomas Bennet had sent a long reply to Jonathan eventually stating that he would welcome his niece with open arms.

Thomas sat in his study and decided to pour himself a glass of port. He was about to take a sip when he suddenly smiled, lifted his glass and said, "Here's to you little brother, my Nate."

What Thomas did not know was that earlier that morning his brother received his letter. With Jonathan's heart at peace knowing his daughter would be cared for, he sent his man to purchase to tickets to England, one for Elizabeth and one for her companion, Simi. He knew that Simi would never leave Elizabeth, faithful to her charge. Simi had once been a slave, but Jonathan saw how she was with the motherless little girl. Simi cared for her as her own; apparently the young girl had just lost a baby. After a while Simi proved her love to Elizabeth, so Jonathan freed her and gave her the job of Elizabeth's nanny, then companion.

When his man returned he asked for Elizabeth and Simi. He explained to them both the situation and when they were supposed to leave. Elizabeth cried and told her father she would do as he asked. When Elizabeth left to have her things packed, Simi swore her loyalty to the young girl. Jonathan smiled all would be well. He decided to go lay down for a while, he knew that the fever had spinning its web.

What the brothers would never know was that at the exact moment Thomas toasted his brother, Jonathan took has last breath. He finally found peace knowing he could surrender his daughter into good hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all of your wonderful comments! Sorry about the delay in posting! I will try to post once a week...probably Mondays! I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! We've got to get ODG to England. So without further adue...**

**Oh, and as much as I wish it, I don't own P&P :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

November 1813

Elizabeth Bennet finally made it to English soil. After a seemingly endless journey, rifled with running from blockades and battleships, thankfully her father knew this might happen and made provisions for their passage. The ship had been one of her father's, a trade ship. The captain had been a very welcome companion and a very savvy seaman, no wonder her father had entrusted them to his care while on board. He was to see them safely to England, more specifically to Mr. Thomas Bennet. Apparently the two men had known each other for some time, probably since her father had come to America. He used everything in his power to keep them from being imprisoned. How he did it, Elizabeth could only wonder. However, there was one time she noticed that the ship's flag was different. She could have sworn that when she boarded an American flag had been flying atop its mast; that day, however, the Union Jack was waving in the breeze for all to see. She knew better than to ask any questions, she possibly did not want to know the answer.

Never in her life did she think she would be so happy to see England. The land her father had told her about since she was a child. She hoped her life would almost the same as it was back home. However she knew that that was going to be difficult. She had one thing working against her. She was an American, an American on English soil during wartime. She knew her reception could possibly be…unpleasant. She was nervous, though she would never let anyone be aware of it, only Simi could see that she indeed was nervous.

The captain had told them to remain were they were, so he could find her uncle. Elizabeth and Simi were standing on the deck of the ship that brought them to this country. They had become used to not seeing land anywhere and while Charleston was a big city, it was not like this. People were everywhere; it made the city look like a giant anthill.

"Miss Lizzie, I ain't ever seen anything like this before." Simi stood there with a few bags alternately looking at Elizabeth and then Portsmouth.

"No Simi, I have not. Amazing though, if Portsmouth looks like this I wonder what London would be like?" Elizabeth bit her lip and looked around the bustling port with childish glee. Her dark brown eyes, her grandmother's eyes, were sparkling.

After a few minutes of gawking Elizabeth saw a familiar face coming toward her. Even though she had never been introduced to this man she knew it was her uncle. The resemblance between her father and this man was extraordinary, they could have been twins. As he worked his way through the people she finally caught sight of his eyes. She gasped at the uncanny resemblance. They were a bluish-green color, like the color of sea in the tropics. They were her father's eyes.

Suddenly the man was standing in front of the two of them.

"Are you Miss Bennet from America?" The older gentleman asked.

Elizabeth continued to study him for a few more seconds and Simi was about to nudge her to reply when she laughed and said, "Elizabeth Anne Bennet, sir, formerly of Oak Grove, a few miles southwest of Charleston, South Carolina. Sir, would it be considered too presumptuous of me to assume that you are my uncle?"

At this Thomas Bennet laughed with abandon._ Yes she truly is like mother. _

"Not at all Miss Bennet, for I am your uncle. Your father was my younger brother and would be honored if you would call me Uncle Thomas."

Elizabeth bit her lip and smiled.

"Only if you agree to call me Lizzie, sir, and this Uncle Thomas," Elizabeth said while patting Simi's arm, "is Simi. She has been with me my whole life and I do not think I could be without her."

She leveled her gaze at her uncle in silent communication. Elizabeth would not put up with anyone treating Simi with anything less than respect she deserved as a person and her friend. Thomas Bennet understood her look perfectly. He knew where her loyalties were and he would not begrudge her the one person she had left from her old life.

"Well, Miss Simi, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you and Lizzie find England to your liking. The weather here can be a bit difficult at times, but other than that it is wonderful. After all this is where your family is from Lizzie." Mr. Bennet finished his sentence with a small, sad smile. He wanted to ask about his brother but was afraid of the answer.

Elizabeth smiled in reply and Simi began looking up at the sky. It was cloudy. She wondered if that meant it was always cloudy. It would not be good if Miss Lizzie had to forgo her usual walks because of the weather.

As if Lizzie was reading her mind, "Does that mean it always rains here Uncle Thomas?"

"Not always Lizzie, but it does rain a good amount here. Hopefully, you are not the outdoorsy type, and if you are, I hope you do not mind a bit of mud." Thomas began chuckling to himself, _if she is anything like her father, then she will be covered in mud constantly. _

Elizabeth laughed and said, "A little bit of mud never hurt anybody!"

"Now ladies I believe it is time we departed this chaos and head to your new home." Mr. Bennet held out his arm to Elizabeth and with a quick look to her, he held out his other arm for Simi.

"Thank you sir, you are very kind."She smiled at Mr. Bennet and decided that she was going to like England very much.

Elizabeth looked up to her uncle and bestowed a beautiful smile. Yes, it may not be South Carolina, but it was going to be her new home. She vowed that she would look at this as a grand adventure, one she would embrace with open arms.

He handed them both into the carriage and began to tell them about Longbourne. He hoped that Elizabeth would love the house and lands as much as she obviously loved Oak Grove.

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Simi were lulled into sleep and Thomas began wondering about his niece's life prior to coming here. He knew from the documents that his brother had provided that Jonathan had done extremely well for himself. He also knew that Elizabeth was a very wealthy woman. She probably was the wealthiest woman, well person, in all of England. He would have to be vigilant; fortune hunters were not limited to women. He knew Jonathan would have his head served up on a silver platter if anything happened to her, at that he smiled. He truly missed his brother, but Elizabeth was the closest thing to having his brother there. He then began to think about his family, his wife and youngest daughter in particular. _Oh Lord! Heaven help us all! _The two of them were enough to make his sensible mind spin. _Maybe Elizabeth, and possibly Simi, can bring some much needed peace to Longbourne. _Just then the women began to stir, finally, with a wipe of her eyes, Elizabeth removed the last of her sleepy fog.

"Uncle Thomas, how much longer until we reach Longbourne?"

"A few more hours. There is an inn a few miles from here we will use to change horses and stretch our legs a bit. How does that sound Lizzie?"

"Oh wonderful, I could use a good walk, but a stroll will do all the same." She said with a twitch of her lips, trying to suppress the smile that wanted to come.

"Well, since we have time I thought I could tell you about your aunt and cousins."

"Yes, please, I cannot wait to meet them!" At the talk of cousins, Elizabeth became more animated; she truly did love meeting new people.

"Jane is my eldest, at one and twenty. She is very calm and sees the world in rose colored glasses." Mr. Bennet chuckled a bit then continues, "I honestly believe she would defend a criminal if she believed why he committed his crime, and with Jane being Jane, well the criminal would have a staunch supporter."

Elizabeth laughed at his description of Jane. _She sounds sweet, too sweet. I wonder if she could be as good as Uncle Thomas is making her out to be._

"Next is Mary. She is very quiet, and then comes Lydia." Thomas Bennet let out an exasperated breath he always seemed to have when talking about Lydia or his wife. "Lydia and my wife are like two pieces of the same cloth. They are flighty, loud and gossipy. We can only pray that the militia has not come to Meryton since I left Longbourne. I do not think my ears, nor my head, could take the overtures about men and red coats!"

"My goodness Uncle!"

Elizabeth and Simi shared a look; these two could make life difficult.

"Oh before I forget, my wife's younger brother, Edward Gardiner, has invited you and the rest of the family to come to London. I figured that you might need to procure some things, so I went ahead and replied in the affirmative. Is that alright?"

"London? Thank you! Papa told me all about London and I have wanted to see it since I was a little girl. Thank you so much." Elizabeth threw her arms around Thomas's neck and gave him a heartfelt hug.

Mr. Bennet was overwhelmed, he thanked God everyday for bring his niece and by extension his brother back into his life.

With tears in his eyes he said, "My word! Where has the time gone? Look Lizzie, this is Meryton. We are almost to Longbourne."

They reached Longbourne at dusk. Once the carriage had stopped it took all the reserve they could muster to not rush out of the carriage. Mr. Bennet felt his age as he tried to quickly get out of the carriage. Once he was out he handed out Simi and then a glowing Lizzie.

"It is beautiful here. Father's descriptions did not do it justice," Elizabeth could not help keep the awe out of her voice.

Sure, Longbourne was on the small side, but it was old. Elizabeth was an American; therefore most of the buildings were new, well newer. She had never, in her recollection, been to a home that was over one hundred years old.

"How old is the estate uncle?"

At first Mr. Bennet thought she was critiquing her new home, and then he saw the look of wonderment on her face. He looked around himself to see what had her so entranced. He did not notice anything in particular.

"Well over three hundred years. It has been in the Bennet family for almost as long."

Elizabeth and Simi looked at each other, then back to the house. Softly, almost unheard, Elizabeth said to no one in particular, "three hundred years."

"Simi have you seen the like?"

"No ma'am. I don't know anyone who has." Simi was just as awed. It was beautiful in her eyes. _Yes, I am glad I went with Miss Lizzie. I would have never seen anything like this._

"What has the two of you looking like you have just seen the Crown Jewels?" Mr. Bennet tried to hide his mirth, but failed miserably.

"Uncle, none of the buildings in America are this old. This is truly wonderful to me and Simi, I am sure."

"Truly? How fascinating. Perhaps while you are here the two of you could tell us stuffy English about the wilds of America?"

"I would enjoy that." Elizabeth was happy to know that maybe her new family would not be prejudiced against her because she was American.

"How about you Simi?" Mr. Bennet asked Simi and smiled at her while waitng her reply.

"Oh, well, yes, yes I would." Simi had never had anyone, besides Mr. Jonathan and Miss Lizzie, treat her with such kindness. Their kindness was what had saved her when she was barely fourteen and she had vowed never to forget it.

"Well then come on. Let's go meet some of the silliest women in all of England," Mr. Bennet said with a smile and led them into the house.

Mrs. Bennet, Jane, Mary and Lydia were in the sitting room looking ever so much the typical well-bred English gentlewomen.

Mr. Bennet and the ladies walked in to the sitting room and then the ladies of the house stood.

Mr. Bennet looked at Lizzie and Simi and with a smile he began the introductions.

"Ladies may I introduce you to my family. My eldest, Jane, and standing next her is Mary. Over by the window is my youngest, Lydia. Last, but not least, is my wife, your aunt, Elizabeth, Fanny."

Each lady curtsied when their name was called, and Jane, Mary and Elizabeth exchanged bright, warm smiles.

"Ladies, this is your cousin, Elizabeth. And the young lady next to her is her companion, Simi."

The two ladies curtsied. Elizabeth was ecstatic; she always wanted siblings, now she had three new cousins. Simi, on the other hand, was confounded. She did not expect for Mr. Bennet to introduce her, much less call her a lady.

Though Mr. Bennet did not know it, with his introduction he had earned Simi's unyielding loyalty and incurred Mrs. Bennet's wrath.

"Aunt, cousins, I hope we all get to know each other very well and I hope for us to be as close as sisters."

Mrs. Bennet just raised her eyebrow at this, this _thing,_ which had the nerve to smile at her! Her niece, indeed, that was hogwash and she knew it. She knew that her marriage was a sham and she knew he found his pleasure elsewhere,_ thank Heavens for that! I do not think I could stand to have him sweating on top of my anymore. But if he thinks he can bring his whore into my house! Well…he better think again!_

"My niece, Mr. Bennet? I was unaware that you had any siblings." Mrs. Bennet didn't even try to take the coldness out of her voice. _There that little whore and that man will know that I know what they have been doing._

Elizabeth was taken aback by her aunt's unvoiced meaning. Never in her life had Elizabeth Anne Bennet been so angry.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, I do or I did," Mr. Bennet's voiced cracked with his pronouncement. He never talked about his brother to anyone except Jane and Mary. He knew Mrs. Bennet would have never understood their connection, and if he did tell her about Nate, she probably would have written him asking how much money he had. Clearing his constricting voice he continued, "I had a younger brother, Jonathan, Nate to me; he left for America not too long before we were introduced. _And I was ensnared, _he thought bitterly.

"Oh, well then, I guess you are welcome to stay Eliza. Your darkie can stay with the servants."

Jane and Mary were mortified, Lydia was laughing at her mother's comments. Anyone could see that Simi was more than a companion to Lizzie.

"Mother," Jane whispered urgently.

"Mrs. Bennet!" Mr. Bennet was angry and everyone knew it, he never raised his voice. His wife had insulted his niece and her companion. "You will see that your niece and Simi are situated, and then you will come to see me in my study. Do you understand Madam?" His tone made his request an undisputed order.

Mrs. Bennet knew that she had to watch herself. She had pushed her husband too far. Usually, Mr. Bennet never cared what she did or said, so now with _that_ woman here, his change of manner meant one thing; she was his whore.

"Of course, yes, Mr. Bennet. Right this way ladies, HILL!"

Mrs. Hill came walking into the room with some trepidation; she had never heard Mr. Bennet yell before. She guessed it had to do with Jonathan Bennet's daughter.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Show this…"she shot a look at Mr. Bennet's darkened countenance, "my niece and her companion to their rooms."

"Of course, follow me, if you please."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think...it keeps the muse going!**

**~Liz~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I will try to post this story on Mondays, or atleast once a week:) lots of stuff in this chpater! We geet to meet Mr. tall, dark and hansome! Faair warning you might want to start dusting off that blue couch, I think! It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! **

**As much as I love P&P, I don't own any of it! We have Miss Jane Austen to thank for that!**

**So without further ado I give you chapter 2!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Liz~**

**Chapter 2**Mid December 1813

"Sir, Mr. Bingley is here."

Mr. Darcy looked up from his mound of paperwork and sighed. He had hoped that Bingley would, for once, be sensible and come by later in the morning. The only thing that kept him from saying anything would be admitting why he had such a late night.

"Send him in Jackson."

"Yes sir." Jackson turned to leave, but before he could take a step Bingley came barreling through the door with unusual excitement.

"Darcy what are you doing tomorrow?" Bingley was almost hopping with excitement.

Darcy inwardly groaned. Last night, before his trip to Madame Yvette's, there had been a ball at Craven House. Darcy could only suppose that Bingley was about to expel the virtues of his newest _angel. He could have at least waited until noon before telling me about his new love. Maybe I should send him to Madame Yvette's; he might be less likely to fall in and out of love as easily.[/i] _Darcy was about to voice this opinion when a new one popped in his head, [i]_he's likely to fall in love with one of the courtesans there. _So Darcy kept his thoughts to himself.

Briskly he said, "It depends Bingley."

"Well Darce, since it depends and I need your advice you are going with me tomorrow…please."

_Bingley really has his feathers ruffled over something. I wonder what…NO! _

"Bingley," Darcy said uncertainly. _Please, do not let it be what I think it could be._

"There is an estate that is up for lease. I want to view the house and put my name in for it. It is occupied currently, but I understand that there is a waiting list to lease it." Bingley was on a roll, Darcy could barely understand him.

Darcy finally released the breath he had been holding. _Thank Heavens._

"Really, where is this place?" Darcy was reluctant to go anywhere, especially with all the business he needed to take care of before Christmas.

"Hertfordshire…Meryton to be exact. The place is called Netherfield Hall."

"Alright Bingley, I will go with you, since you will need my experience in this venture."

Bingley gave him a huge smile, "Thank you Darcy. I have no idea what I would do without you."

Darcy looked at Bingley without any emotion, and then a small smile graced his face.

"You would be in a world of trouble."

Bingley burst out with laughter, "Don't I know it."

"Alright Bingley, when do we leave?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning."

The two men then began talking about the details Bingley knew of the house and area. One thing that Darcy was certain to bring up was making sure Caroline had no idea of what they would be doing tomorrow. She certainly had a knack for showing up when she was not wanted.

Elizabeth had to get out of the house. She truly felt bad for leaving Simi; however she was with Jane and Mary. She knew Jane and Mary would keep Simi company. She just had to escape Mrs. Bennet. After Mr. Bennet took has wife to task after her rude innuendos and outright comments, the relationship between the two remained frosty. Elizabeth was proud of herself, she had not let her temper rule her mouth. The fact in itself showed how much Elizabeth cared for the rest of her family.

Mary met her as she began putting on her spencer and gloves.

"Lizzie, are you going for a walk?" Mary sounded upset.

"Yes Mary. I should be back shortly; I just need to collect my thoughts. Will you and Jane keep Simi company?" Elizabeth smiled at her; she truly loved Jane and Mary as if they were her own sisters.

Mary looked relieved. Her mother was barely civil to Lizzie and Simi. _If only mama would take the time to get to know them. _Mary also knew that Lizzie held her and Jane in a high regard, she would have never asked for them to stay with Simi if she did not.

"Do you think Simi could tell Jane and I some stories about her life?" Mary was truly interested in Elizabeth and Simi's lives in America. No one knew this, but Mary was planning on writing a novel with some of her cousin and Simi's adventures.

"You could always ask her. Simi loves to tell stories, all you have to do is ask, Mary." Elizabeth was truly delighted that Mary wanted to get to know Simi. Simi was like the mother she never had, even though Simi was only three and thirty.

"What about you, Lizzie? Will you tell me about your adventures?"

Elizabeth looked at her for a moment, while struggling with trying her bonnet. She finally gave up, and tossed it aside.

With a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes she said, "I would love to Mary. Mary…may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you want to know so much about our lives? Do not be offended…please. Am I truly curious. No one has ever wanted to know so much about me or Simi."

Mary turned bright red and stammered a bit before she answered.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone? Mama would die of her nerves if she knew."

Elizabeth looked a bit uneasy with Mary's declaration.

"Y-yes, I promise."

"I want to write a story about you and Simi, well your adventures anyway. I have always wanted to travel the world. You are my chance to see the world. I will never leave here, I am not a man, and therefore I am stuck in England."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment. Then when she saw Mary's bitter countenance over mentioning her ability to travel, Elizabeth thought that maybe she could do something to change that. _I still have Oak Grove. Maybe Mary would like to see it one day._

"I will tell you everything once I return. Truly Mary, I am flattered that you would want to do this."

The cousins smiled at each other and Elizabeth turned to walk out the door. She was almost at the door when she said to Mary, "Just because we are women does not mean we cannot live the life we want. Never let anyone make you feel unworthy simply because of your sex. If we were truly undesirable no man would want us. Mary, you are just as worthy of the life you want as any man in the world."

With that Elizabeth walked out of the door before Mrs. Bennet could find her.

Alone with her thoughts, Elizabeth was happy to ramble about the countryside. The paths that were unfamiliar to her a few weeks ago had become her new playground. She felt free from her life and the sadness that had affected her for months. She then began thinking of her new family.

_Mrs. Bennet is truly a weird one. She is too high-strung, like that poodle Grandma Randolph once had. _She shuddered at the thought of that poodle. It was a menace, chewed everything. _I miss Grandma Randolph. I miss daddy too. _Looking around, tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Enough!" She wiped her tears away roughly with both hands. "I hate crying! Aggh! Stop it Lizzie!"

She walked a little faster; she had gone further than she had before. After calming down a bit, she noticed a clearing with a large oak tree. She was drawn to it. It reminded her of the trees back home. She laughed at the memory of her climbing a magnolia tree when she was six. She fell and broke her arm, but it was worth it. The view of her father's house and lands had been amazing.

_Mrs. Bennet would probably die if she knew that I like to climb trees. Horrible woman! Lydia is not much better either. I cannot believe she called me a savage and Simi a darkie! At least Jane and Mary are nice._

At first Elizabeth had though Uncle Thomas had been exaggerating Jane's sweetness. Now after meeting her she knew her uncle's words were not even close to the truth. Jane was all that was sweetness and light, almost too good to be true.

Mary, a few months younger than Elizabeth, was a puzzle. She was quiet in front of the family, but once it was the two of them together Mary could be very animated. _She wants to write about me and Simi! She really is like the sister I never had! Simi loves her too. I think Simi senses a kindred spirit in Mary. If only Lydia would treat Simi with kindness…that girl has a lot to learn! She will probably end up in trouble some how. If I have to hear one more time about a red coat, I am going to scream!_

Just then she heard a noise…hoof beats! _It is a horse! Oh I miss my horse!_ She stood up and tried to brush some of the dirt off of her. _Well at least this is not my best dress. _Actually Elizabeth was wearing a dress she had made when she would muck out Unole's, her horse, stall. Unole was a painted horse her father had gifted her when he had gone out west to the Indian territory*.

She walked down the slope of the small hill to get a better look at the horse she heard. There at almost the bottom she could see three riders coming toward her. One of them she remembered from him coming to see her uncle less than a fortnight ago. _Oh what was his name…Branders…Brandlers…Brandley! That's it! Mr. Brandley, the steward for Netherfield. _

Darcy saw her as she came down the hill. Her dark curly hair was unbound and she had a small smile on her face. He was struck. _Maybe Mr. Brandley could introduce us? She is beautiful. _

"Mr. Brandley who is that young woman coming down the hill?" Darcy was trying to sound nonchalant; at least he hoped he sounded that way.

"Oh that, Mr. Darcy, is Miss Bennet. She lives at Longbourne. Sad story that one. Perhaps you and Mr. Bingley would like to be introduced. After all, if you take the lease Mr. Bingley she will be one of your neighbors."

Darcy was hoping that Mr. Brandley would elaborate on what he meant by a sad story. However, Bingley rushed ahead and stopped any further tales about this beautiful creature coming his way.

"What say you Darcy? I should be delighted to make her acquaintance." Bingley loved meeting new people.

Darcy did not respond. He just merely tilted his head in acceptance.

"Well that settles it! Proceed Mr. Brandley."

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Miss Elizabeth Bennet currently of Longbourne. Miss Bennet this is Mr. Bingley," Mr. Bingley gave a nod of his head in answer to Elizabeth's curtsey. "And this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire." Mr. Darcy did nothing but look at her.

Elizabeth blushed to be under such scrutiny from someone she had never met.

"Gentlemen, Miss Bennet is Mr. Thomas Bennet's niece. She is from Oak Alley** in South Carolina."

"It is Oak Grove, Mr. Brandley. It is a few miles southwest of Charleston."

Mr. Bingley began asking her a whole bombardment of questions about her life in America. Darcy could only sit there and brood. _American! A poor one at that. Look at her clothes. She is beautiful, but I could never have her. She would never fit in with my circle. But look at those eyes! I need to leave before I do or say something I will possibly regret. _While Darcy was critiquing Elizabeth's outward appearance, he missed the topic of Elizabeth father's plantation. Had he heard this, he would have known Elizabeth was far from being poor.

When they left, Darcy treated her as he would any _common _person. He thought he was polite and as indifferent as he could be. Unfortunately, for him anyway, he though Elizabeth Bennet was extremely beautiful in a dark way. _I am willingly to bet that she would be passionate, not one of those ladies that just lie still and think of England. _While ruminating on her possible passionate nature and fine eyes, compiled with a light and pleasing figure, he never realized that he never acknowledged her. He had given her a direct cut and did not even know it.

"That horrid man!" Elizabeth was fuming to Jane, Mary and Simi.

"It could not have been all bad Lizzie." Jane said quietly. Her cousin had a quick temper and a sharp tongue. She was also too quick to judge.

"Jane did you hear what Lizzie said? He cut her! He did not even acknowledge her presence, though they were being introduced." Mary was wounded for her cousin. She knew that the hoity-toity Mr. Darcy had hurt her cousin.

Lizzie was debating on telling the girls about her Indian blood, but decided against it. Even though some people in Richmond treated her different, this place was a chance for her to leave the rumors and whispers behind.

"I am sure that he had good reason. Maybe he is just shy or maybe," Jane got a wicked gleam in her eyes, one Elizabeth had never seen before, "he was too busy thinking how beautiful our dear cousin is."

Elizabeth blushed beet red and began looking everywhere except to the women she was so lose with.

"Very funny Jane. I highly doubt that."

"You never know, besides Lizzie you are very beautiful."

Elizabeth was dying from embarrassment. She really did not like when people told her she was beautiful when she herself only though her as slightly pretty. So, with a mischievous grin she decided to change the subject back to Mr. Darcy.

"Well now, if Mr. Darcy and I should ever cross paths, I will ignore him the same way he did me. Let us see how he feels about that. Maybe that might deflate his head to the point where he can safely walk into a room and someone else can fit in there with him."

The girls laughed at this. They all thought that if Lizzie was laughing, maybe she wasn't as hurt as she might have been. Only Simi knew that Lizzie used laughter as a defense mechanism to hide her true feelings.

"Mr. Darcy, welcome back sir!"

"Thank you Jackson." Mr. Darcy began divesting himself of his greatcoat and gloves. The only thing he was thinking about was a girl with a beautifully hidden body and a pair of fine eyes. _I can never have her! _

As Darcy made his way to his rooms, he began to daydream about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Richard had said that the Americans were fierce and passionate about their cause. _I wonder if that extends to the delights of the bedroom._ Darcy was in a bind, quite literally. That slip of a girl was messing with his equilibrium, not to mention his control. He had only met her a few hours ago and all he could think about was her. _This is NOT to be borne! She is an American, hardly worthy. I would be the laughing stock of the Ton. Maybe, if she had money, she could buy her way in. She would make a wonderful Mrs. Darcy…MRS. DARCY! Good God man! You just met her and you want to marry her! No! _Darcy had stopped in the middle of his room. He could not believe his train of thought. It would be unsupportable to marry her, not when England was at war with America. He needed to free himself of this girl. _How hard could it be? You only just met her. You will probably never see her again. _That thought brought some pain to him, why he did not know, but it did. _She will marry and she will be in some man's bed, _a wave of jealousy stabbed through him. He had to get out of Darcy House. He had to get her out of his mind. _Lisette!_ Lisette would help him, for tonight at least and maybe Marie. Darcy quickly put his clothes back on and made his way to Madame Yvette's. He hoped that once he left, Elizabeth Bennet would never enter his mind again.

Darcy would be disappointed to know that Elizabeth Bennet never left his thoughts. She plagued him all night, to the point that Darcy felt guilty about being there. It took several courtesans that night for him to find what he already knew.

When he thought about Marie, he knew what he had done. She was almost an exact replica of Elizabeth. To him though, Elizabeth was far more beautiful. When he left Madame Yvette's he knew he would never return. The pain and guilt he felt all night made him realize, he had somehow fallen in love with ! Good God man! You sound like Bingley. _Love at first sight! Baah! No this is just an extreme attraction, like I have never felt before. Never have I felt so undone by a woman, much less after the first meeting! Love, indeed. Great! I am in love with a penniless American. Just wonderful…Maybe I can still hold out that this is lust…No, I am a doomed man. I might as well just get on with it. I might be able to sleep better then. I am falling in love with her. I need to see her again! But how? _He felt silly about that; if anyone would ask him later in his life when he fell in love with Elizabeth, he would never admit it, but it was when he looked into her eyes.

_Now I know how Bingley feels all the time! _Darcy laughed with abandon for the first time in years. Somehow, someway, he would make Elizabeth Bennet formerly of Oak Grove his wife. _I have until Michaelmas to wait, but then I will charm her! She will be mine! Wait, charm her? Woo her? Old boy I think it is time to talk to Richard and Bingley about charming and wooing ladies, outside of a brothel._

Darcy walked back from Madame Yvette's with a light step and a plan.

He would find out soon, though, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was going to make it harder for him than he ever dreamed of.

* * *

**That's all folks! Please be kind and tell me what you think!**

*I know that it is highly unlikely that Mr. Bennet went that far west during this time period, however I really love painted horses and I think that Elizabeth needed a horse with a colorful personality.

* There is an Oak Alley, however it is in Louisiana.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your wonderful comments...keeps the muse going! I hope y'all enjoy chapter three! See ya next Monday! Now let's see what Simi has in store for ODG:)**

**As much as I wish it, I don't own P&P, that honor belongs to Miss Jane Austen**

**~Liz~**

**Chapter 3**

A few days before Christmas 1813

Simi was helping Elizabeth get ready for the day ahead. The days since Mr. Darcy's slight had been filled with laughter, but Simi knew that Lizzie was hiding her true feelings. Her smiles never reached her eyes and her laughter was almost forced. Simi looked at Lizzie's reflection and knew it was time to talk. She had let Lizzie try to figure this out on her own, but no it was time to intervene.

"Miss Lizzie are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Simi. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem sad sweetie."

Elizabeth looked in the mirror at Simi's reflection and knew, by the look on Simi's face, that she wanted to talk about Mr. Darcy. How was she going to talk about him? No one had ever affected her like this before. True she had never been cut like he did her, but she had never been drawn to a man before. Something about him called her to him. It scared her to death.

"What do you think about Mr. Darcy? I mean, I know it is ludicrous for me to dwell on him, but there is something about him Simi, something that keeps me from moving on about his slight. Why would he cut me like that?"

Simi looked thoughtful for a moment and finally decided that she should turn the tables on her. Lizzie was one never to hold a grudge, but for some reason this man brought out the worst in her emotions.

"Did you ever think that maybe Mr. Darcy felt the same way?"

Simi almost laughed at Lizzie's shocked expression.

"W-what? Why would he…that is ridiculous!"

"It's the way you feel about him. So why can't he feel the same about you?"

Elizabeth knew Simi was probably right, but she was not going to admit it, out loud at least. Elizabeth waved her hand and nodded her head for Simi to continue.

"I think that Mr. Darcy was probably not aware he cut you Lizzie. After what you described, I think he was thinking about you more than what you suspect. I bet he is feeling the same as what you are now."

"Simi the man is rich and could probably have any woman he chooses. Why would he pine over me? You my friend need to drop some of your romantic notions."

"Believe you me Miss Lizzie! I will wager a bet with you that you and Mr. Darcy will be getting along just fine next time y'all meet. Besides young lady it ain't like you're hurting for money."

Simi winked at Lizzie. Very few people knew that Lizzie was heir to all of what her father owned. Still even fewer people were privileged to know exactly what he owned. _Uncle Thomas is going to be in for a complete shock when he goes to see the solicitor when we go to London_, Lizzie let out a very unladylike snort at that thought.

Simi arched her eyebrow at Lizzie's snort. She knew Lizzie would take the bet, but Lizzie did not know what Simi had in store for her and _her_ Mr. Darcy.

"I will take that bet Simi! How much?"

"Five pounds!" Simi was confident; she knew that there was something between them. She was going to make sure Mr. Darcy and Lizzie met again, _even if I have to hog tie the two of them and put them in the same room. Sparks will fly, but at least they could hash it out. That girl is as stubborn as a mule. _

"You are on! I am so going to win."

"We'll see Miss Lizzie."

Lizzie and Simi walked downstairs. Elizabeth had a lighter step and her laughter sounded genuine. Simi smiled, she knew her words were planting themselves in Lizzie's head. _I just hope when they meet, Lizzie won't bite his head off! _Her girl had a quick temper; she just prayed that Mr. Darcy would see over that.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was at a loss. He had spoken with Bingley at length about the lease of Netherfield with the hope of learning more about the Bennet family, but Bingley could not take subtlety. _Hell with Bingley you have to be about as subtle as a flying brick! _He was hoping that maybe he could learn of her someway and, he hoped, that he could try to put his feelings for her aside until it was time. He had spent days going over his crazy plan. He still could not fathom that he was in love with someone that he had only just met once. _This is insane! I must get her off my mind or I will go mad! _

He tried to concentrate over his correspondence, once again, but to no avail. Luckily for him Bingley bounded through the door with absolute glee. Darcy figuring he had met a new angel was about to be surprised with Bingley's information.

Charles Bingley was not as unaware of his friend's predicament as he thought. When they had met Miss Bennet, Bingley realized his friend's lack of manners meant something significant. Darcy may be proud and aloof, but he had never, in the time he had known him, cut someone as he did with Miss Bennet. Looking back at the encounter, he realized that Darcy had been staring at Miss Bennet with barely concealed lust and admiration. Since their return to London, Darcy had been preoccupied and thoroughly interested in Netherfield. Bingley could only assume that it was not Netherfield that interested his friend, but the lady who lived a few miles from it.

Today Bingley was going to test his theory. He had asked Mr. Brandley questions about the neighborhood and hit an information gold mine, well for Darcy anyways.

"Darcy are you busy?"

Darcy looked at his correspondence and sighed. He would never get through these letters. _Not if you keep daydreaming about a certain young woman. _

"No Bingley. What do you have on your mind?"

Bingley smiled, his friend just might take the bait.

"I spoke with Mr. Brandley today."

Bingley watched Darcy's reaction, he did not disappoint. Darcy sat up straighter and studied Bingley for a moment.

"Mr. Brandley? The steward to Netherfield?"

_There you go Darce. Play nonchalant. Netherfield, what is Netherfield? Oh, you arse! You should have known who Mr. Brandley is! Bingley is going to find that odd._

Bingley tried to keep from laughing; Darcy had spoken with Mr. Brandley a few times since returning as well. _Well, looks like you will fall after all._

"Yes, Mr. Brandley, the steward for Netherfield. I happened to mention wanting to know about the neighborhood, since we will be going there next October. He was completely obliging." _More than that! I think I know every dark secret in Meryton since time began. Including Mrs. Bennet's ranting to her sister about Miss Elizabeth Bennet being her uncle's mistress…utter nonsense if you ask me. However Darce does not need to know that bit._

"Oh…umm…what did he say?" _Please tell me something horrible so I can get over this ridiculous passing fancy that I think is love. _

"Darcy come off it. We both know Miss Elizabeth Bennet has struck you in a way I thought the great Fitzwilliam Darcy would never have been touched."

Darcy froze at Bingley's words. Bingley knew. Darcy became decidedly uncomfortable. He pulled at his cravat. _Damn, it is hot in here. _He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to form words.

Bingley was enjoying Darcy's discomposure. Finally Darcy collected his thoughts enough to form words.

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, not for those who do not care to look. You have been different since we returned from Hertfordshire."

Darcy nodded his head slightly.

"I can only imagine that your frequent late night trips to Madame Yvette's have to do something with someone we met there."

Darcy sputtered a bit. He knew he was in a jam. He just had to buy sometime before he confessed his true feelings about her.

"How do you know about my visits to Madame Yvette's?" _That should hold him._

"Everyone knows Darcy. Everyone also knows that you have been visiting there more now, since we came back from Hertfordshire, than you have in years. Oh and do not change the subject, does this have to do with Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Darcy was dumbfounded. _Everyone knows? _He decided to store that information for another day.

"Y-yes."

"What are your intentions?"

"Good God man! I only just met her! What makes you think I might have any intentions?"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Darcy sat there bewildered. This was not the Charles Bingley he knew.

"Who are you and what have you done with Charles Bingley?"

Bingley laughed, a deep laugh, from the belly.

"Oh, it is me. I just had a hunch and decided to follow it. Besides in all the years I have known you, I have never seen you cut someone the way you did Miss Bennet. When that happened I knew…"

"What! I did not cut her!"

"Yes you did."

This was not good. Fitzwilliam Darcy had never publically cut someone before. _Not even Wickham, _he thought bitterly.

"I did?"

"Yes." Bingley until now had been enjoying watching his staid friend squirm a bit. This was the only part he wished his friend would have realized on his own.

Darcy sat back in his chair, shoulder slumped.

"How bad was it?" _Please not that bad, something minor. Think Darcy! You met her, you were introduced…Oh God in Heaven!_

"By the look on your face, Darce, I think we both know the answer to that."

Charles Bingley was not a man who liked seeing anyone in any kind of pain. He knew that by the way Darcy had been acting lately, this was a heavy blow to his quest. _If he has one. If he does not, well now he will._

"Well, now that you know, or should I say remembered, what are you doing to do about it?"

"Do about what? She is an American. Not only that, she is a very poor American. I feel sympathy for her loss of parents, being an orphan of sorts myself, but God man! My family and the _Ton_ would eat her alive."

Bingley had a sly grin on his face. A grin that resembled a cat how had eaten the canary.

"That my friend is where you are wrong!"

"Wrong? Wrong about what?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Watch that Darcy pride, especially if you are going to win the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet. First before I tell you must make me a deal."

Rolling his eyes Darcy replied, "Fine whatever you wish, just get on with it."

"Like I was saying, Mr. Brandley said that Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the only daughter of Mr. Bennet's younger brother, Jonathan Bennet. Apparently, Miss Elizabeth is the sole heir of her father's fortune."

"Really, interesting, what else?"

"Her mother was Maylee Randolph." _Even I know who the Randolph's are, let us see if you do Darcy._

"Randolph…Randolph. Where have I heard the name before?"

"Her aunt's father is a very important person in the American government. Perhaps you have heard of him? Does the name Jefferson ring any bells?" Bingley sat back in his chair to let Darcy digest this information. _She may be an American, but she sure does have some high connections._

Darcy's eyes widened. _Thomas Jefferson is her aunt's father! That means…_

"She has connections and wealth."

"Yes. Her connections are impeccable in American society, the elite, if you will. However, her wealth is a tightly kept secret. I do not think the even Mr. Bennet knows the true extent of it, Mr. Brandley did not. He overheard a conversation between Mr. Bennet and Mr. Phillips, the town's attorney."

"Amazing."

Darcy was astonished. He knew that even though England was currently at war with America, England would eventually need American goods again. That is just how the world worked. America would need English goods as well, a two way street.

"Better yet, I know the name of her solicitor here in London." _This should make his day better._

"Well, Bingley do not leave me in suspense." Darcy tried to cover his want of information with sarcasm.

"Well, since you asked nicely, it is Anderson, Brown and Company."

Darcy tried to fight the smile on his face. He now had the keys to finding out everything about Elizabeth he ever wanted to know.

"Well, I thank you for informing me. However, Bingley, I must leave. I have a business meeting that I cannot delay."

Bingley looked crestfallen. His friend should be jumping up and down, thanking him for bestowing some information about the woman he was infatuated with.

"A business meeting? Now see here Darcy! I have spent hours listening to gossip just to gleam some information about her! I tell you and now all you have to say for yourself is 'I have a business meeting'?"

Bingley was riled up. He just knew that these two people would be perfect for each other. He just had to knock Darcy down from his high horse so he could see what was in front of his face.

Darcy was trying to fight the smile that was begging to be released. _He sure can get in a mood when the occasion calls for it._

"Yes Bingley, I do. Now, if you will excuse me. Maybe we can meet later at White's, say around 4 o'clock?"

Running his fingers through his bright red hair, Bingley nodded his head.

"That will be fine."

Just as Bingley reached the door, Darcy stopped him.

"Oh Bingley! My business meeting…I have to go and see Mr. Anderson." Finally Darcy could release the smile that had been tugging at his lips for some time.

"Why…you…you really had me going Darce!"

"Sometimes Bingley, you can be so fun to tease!"

"Now it is my turn to ask, who are you and what have you done with Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

Darcy just laughed and saw Bingley out the door with a promise to meet at four at White's.

* * *

**That's all for now folks...next chapter is kinda long, so I figured this was a god stopping place. Next week we meet Mrs. Bennet (you may want to dust of that blue couch)...some Darcy and a whole bunch of talking!**

**~Liz~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it' not Monday, but consider it my treat ;) Be prepared, you may need that couch, or you may not. As always all mistakes are mine!**

**~Liz~**

**I do not own P&P.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mrs. Bennet was incensed! Ever since her niece had come to live with them Mr. Bennet began keeping a closer eye on her spending and her mouth. Outwardly, she kept up the pretense that Elizabeth was her niece and that everything was wonderful in her world. Inwardly, and to her sister, Mrs. Phillips, she let Elizabeth have it. She hated her. She hated her kindness, her _darkie!_ That she had to give difference to _her_ made her even angrier! _They will all pay for it! I will make them all pay! If it is the last thing I do! _

Mrs. Bennet kept up her calm appearance until she reached her sister's house. She knew her sister would understand. _She always does!_ What she did not know was that Mr. Bennet had spoken to Mr. Phillips about Lizzie's wealth. Her conversation today was going to provide her with a boon of information.

Mrs. Bennet walked into her sister's home and was shown into the parlor.

"Ah, sister! I am so glad to see you today!" Mrs. Phillips loved gossip, even more than Fanny. Lately, Fanny had provided the best gossip, it was about her niece.

Today, however, Mrs. Phillips had some information that she knew Fanny Bennet did not know. Her own husband had no clue that she had eavesdropped on a whispered conversation between her husband and Thomas Bennet. _This is going to be a gold mine!_ She knew that if she did know, Fanny would be doing everything in her power to stay in her niece's good graces.

"Yes! Finally! I swear Margaret, Mr. Bennet is going to be the death of me! That woman, my niece," she spat the word, "shows up and suddenly Mr. Bennet decides that he needs to oversee everything outside of his study!" Fanny Bennet finished her tirade without taking a breath and was waiting for her sister to agree. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Fanny's spending habits, Margaret Phillips was about to clue her sister in on a little secret. It was a secret that Mr. Bennet was trying to figure out how to tell his wife.

"Fanny, do you remember Jonathan Bennet?"

"No, not really. I believe I may have met him once or twice, but there was a rift, I think, at the time Mr. Bennet and I were married." _That and the fact we were forced to marry! I was too busy thinking about how my life was over being married to a stuffy bookworm! My poor nerves! At least I got an estate in the deal!_

"Well, let me assure you that soon after Mr. Jonathan Bennet left, it was rumored," here Mrs. Phillips leaned in closer to her sister, "that he had run into a substantial amount of money."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened. _So that strumpet has some money! I wonder just how much. She certainly does not flaunt it. Anyway how would she know how to act, she is an American after all._

"Are you sure sister?" Mrs. Bennet was hungry to find information on this woman's wealth.

"If you can believe what some people say sister. You must remember, Fanny, that all gossip has some truth in it." _Should I tell Fanny about the conversation I overheard?_

Margaret Phillips looked over to her sister, though not really seeing her. She was thinking out the last time she and Jonathan had spoken.

_1788_

_Margaret Gardiner was a beautiful woman. Her flaxen blonde hair and emerald green eyes made her the jewel of the county. She could have had any man, except the one she wanted. For years she had lusted after the younger son of Randall Bennet._

_Jonathan Bennet was everything his father and brother were not. He was charming, witty and had a certain air about him that made every woman in a thirty mile radius want him. Unfortunately, for the ladies, he never saw any of it. He was as honorable as any gentleman could aspire to be. No one had ever heard anything bad, or extremely juicy for the gossip mongers, about him. That is, until, he wanted to go to America and make a new start. Being the second son made him rather expendable and he also desired adventure. It was rumored that the Bennet's had split, only the mother would speak to him now. Jonathan was to leave soon for America, and Margaret Gardiner wanted to go with him, as his wife._

_The assembly was crowded and she had danced every dance, as was her usual. Her younger sister, Fanny, was in a corner displaying herself to a young officer. Her sister always did have a thing for red coats._

_Even with all of this, there was one person she had to speak with. She found him outside, on the balcony, getting some fresh air._

_"Mr. Bennet."_

_"Miss Gardiner," he bowed, "you startled me."_

_"I am truly sorry sir, but I must speak with you."_

_Jonathan was surprised. He had heard that she was sweet on him, but he thought better of it. He had never encouraged her._

_"What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"_

_"I love you," she blurted out. Turning bright red, she had to look down. She may be the daughter of a tradesman, but she was determined to let him see her as the gentlewoman she could be._

_Paralyzed, Jonathan could not move or speak. He opened his mouth a few times and made a few grunting noises that she took as a confirmation that her feelings were returned._

_Suddenly she launched herself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. She was about run her hand over the bulge in his breeches when he suddenly withdrew. Grabbing her hands and peeling her away from him, he struggled to regain his breath._

_"Miss Gardiner! I am appalled! Do you usually do this to other men, or I am the lucky fool whom you have decided to attack?" He truly did not mean to be so harsh, but he was aghast at her forwardness._

_"I…well…surly…"_

_"Miss Gardiner, there is nothing more to say. I believe you have done quite enough."_

_With that Mr. Jonathan Bennet spun on his heel and practically ran back into the assembly room. Margaret Gardiner was left seething, forever vowing to hate that man._

As the world of reality began to intrude, Margaret Phillips née Gardiner made a decision. She was going to with hold that information from Fanny. She knew if she told her about what she heard, Fanny would try to be in her good graces. It was not so much that she disliked Elizabeth, she just hated her father.

_Jonathan Bennet's daughter is going to pay for what he did to me! Fanny is going to ruin her, I know it. At least Fanny's hatred of that girl will be beneficial to me._

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Margaret decided to change the topic to something far more agreeable.

"Sister have you heard?"

"Heard about Elizabeth's fortune?" _You just asked me that you fool, so of course I have!_

"No. Apparently Netherfield will have renters come Michaelmas."

"Really…are they rich?"

_Fanny you really do have a one track mind._

"Yes, I hear the man leasing the estate is worth about 5,000 a year."

Mrs. Bennet gasped at the amount. _My Jane will do well for him. If only that thing was not here…maybe her money will come in handy._

"Oh and I forgot. There was a gentleman with him. I understand that he will be coming as well."

"Well sister do tell! Do not hold me in suspense!"

"He is worth at least 10,000 a year!"

Mrs. Bennet practically had dreams of pin money and beautiful jewels dancing in her head, while her sister had something far more sinister on her mind.

_Oh yes, Elizabeth Bennet, I will make sure my sister's hatred of you destroys your future. There will not be much to do. I need to meet with Mrs. Fields, I am sure she would love to hear what my sister has said about Elizabeth. A whore indeed!_

Stealing a look at her sister's glazed countence, she reconsidered her timing. _Perhaps I should wait until they come to Netherfield. That would be far more humiliating. Yes, those gentlemen would probably give her a wonderful offer. One she, with the rumors about, could not possibly refuse!_

Unaware of Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillip's gossiping, Elizabeth, Jane, Mary and Simi were in the sitting room working on some handkerchiefs to be given as Christmas presents, or supposed to be at least.

The ladies had long ago quit focusing on their handiwork, instead they were all focused on Simi and her latest tale.

Simi, who was a master at the art of oration, had Jane and Mary in stitches. The stories had been from serious to absolutely hilarious, such as the one Simi was telling now. Simi spared no details and d for this tale poor Elizabeth was bright red.

"Girls, I tell you, she whipped him! Miss Lizzie was no more than ten, knee high to a grasshopper, a little scrappy thing!"

Jane and Mary had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Elizabeth, red from embarrassment, had yet to say a word.

"Lizzie," Mary asked in wonder, "did you really punch him?"

Finally Lizzie decided that it was time to assert herself and plead her innocence.

"Well of course I did! He deserved it!"

"Elizabeth Anne Bennet! I do not believe that!" Jane was horrified her cousin thought someone deserved to be hit, no matter the reason.

"Oh hush Jane," Mary was really enchanted with the story, "you believe everyone is innocent! Why did you do it! Come on Lizzie, tell us. If you do not, I am sure Simi will show no compunction in doing so! I do believe she wants to tell us!"

Mary gave Elizabeth and Simi a wide-eyed, innocent, puppy dog look. She was getting good at perfecting Lydia's pleading, however, Lydia only used it for material things. Mary wanted this story so bad she could taste it. _I could use this in my story!_

"Alright…you win! Please stop looking at me like that." Elizabeth vividly remembered the "incident" as her father and Simi called it. It truly was a funny story, only Mr. Ashley Ledbetter probably did not find the story amusing.

"Let me think, I was ten and Mr. Ledbetter was almost thirteen. Well, unbeknownst to me, he had had a crush on me since we were really small. One day, down by the pond, he just reached out and kissed me!"

Elizabeth could not stop the shudder that racked her body, Ashley had been her best friend growing up, and a brother she never had.

Jane's mouth gaped open and Mary was wide- eyed. Almost simultaniously they said, "No!"

"Oh yes, he did!"

"And that is when you punched him, right Elizabeth?" Mary was hopeful.

"Oh no! I would never do anything like that!" Elizabeth tried to hide the smile she so wanted to display. Simi was shaking from stifled laughter. Simi knew what was coming.

Confused, Mary and Jane looked at each other, then to Elizabeth and Simi.

"But we thought…you said…what happened?"

"Well…Simi do you remember? I believe the memory is becoming a little fuzzy!"

"Lizzie stop it! Tell us!" Jane, who never displayed her feelings for all to see, clearly was in suspense and wanted to know, now.

Sheepishly, Elizabeth looked at the room's occupants. _Oh well!_

"I slapped him!"

"Way to go Lizzie! He took the hint I am sure. Did he leave you there? Did he…"

"Whoa, Mary! Let me finish."

"After I slapped him, he, well, he kissed me again." Jane and Mary gasped at this. "He was very determined to kiss me, almost as determined as I was to have him not kiss me. So that is when I punched him."

"Oh my goodness."

"Ladies don't you worry. Miss Lizzie got him good. Poor boy's daddy thought he'd been jumped by a gang of miscreatnts. I bet ya Mr. Ashley regretted ever teaching Miss Lizzie how to throw a right hook. But the story gets even better.

Simi was about to recount what happened when she got home, when Mr. Bennet walked into the room. He had heard the laughter from his study and decided to take a break so he could find out what was so funny.

"May I join you ladies? I have been listening to your laughter for almost an hour now, and I decided that whatever was going on in here was much more important that the business correspondence sitting on my desk."

Mr. Bennet looked at the women assembled, such a hodgepodge of different personalities and cultures. He had noticed a change in Mary and Jane since Elizabeth and Simi had come to live with his family. He looked over at Simi's mirthful face and Elizabeth's blushing countenance. _We are truly blessed these two girls, no, ladies have come to enrich our lives. If only Fanny and Lydia would take the time to see what good can come from their guidance._

Simi was the first to answer Mr. Bennet. She truly admired Mr. Bennet, she thought he was as good a person as his brother.

"Sir, we, that is me and with some cajoling, Miss Lizzie, were telling the story of Miss Lizzie's first kiss."

If it was possible, Mr. Bennet noted, that Elizabeth blushed an even brighter red.

"Well then please continue where you left off. If Lizzie's blush has anything to do with the story, then I am sure that I do not want to miss the tale. Besides, you never know when I might need some blackmail to hold over our dear Lizzie's head."

No one could hold back their laughter. Jane and Mary could not believe that their father had left his study at all, much less want to know what they were doing. Elizabeth was too mortified to continue with the story, however Simi knew it very well, she was there.

"Well, Miss Lizzie had just been kissed twice by Mr. Ledbetter, and Miss Lizzie…"

"I made my sentiments on the matter known."

"Papa, she slapped him, then she punched him! He deserved it!" Jane was enjoying herself. Her father noticed her changed personality, _maybe she will lose the rose colored glasses after all._

"My goodness, Jane! I am truly glad I left my study!"

"Now we are at the part where our little heroine comes home. Mr. Ashley Ledbetter's father had been visiting when she came storming into his study. Everyone, and I mean everyone heard her!" Simi could barely get through the next part, the image of a ten year old Lizzie with hands on her hips and her hair all over the place was enough to send even the most stoic person into fits of laughter.

"What did she say Simi," Mary was on the edge of her seat. She could only imagine what her cousin would do in retaliation.

"Well, hands on her little hips she took Old Mr. Ledbetter to task. She said, 'Sir! Your son is a rake and a cad, and I demand satisfaction!' Well you could hear Mr. Bennet and Old Mr. Ledbetter stifle their laughter. Miss Lizzie, though, heard none of it. She told her daddy that Ashley had kissed her twice and she wanted justice. Of course, a ten year olds mind probably thought the situation more serious. It was quite funny really."

Everyone was laughing. Simi had spun her tale well, and there was not a dry eye, from laughing of course, in the house.

"What happened next Simi," now Jane wanted to know. It seemed as if the sisters had latched onto the story with vigor.

_Oh yes, Miss Lizzie, just you wait. I can use this story to get you and your Mr. Darcy together._

"Well, in the middle of all the ruckus she was causing, Mr. Ashley came into the room. That poor boy had a black eye and a busted lip. He tried to blame it on a fall from his horse, however, Miss Lizzie grabbed her daddy's glove and slapped the poor boy!"

Elizabeth groaned. Jane was incredulous. Mary was storing all of this away for her story, and Mr. Bennet could not remember the last time he had laughed so hard. _She is her father's daughter. _Mr. Bennet looked over to Lizzie expectantly, and raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Uncle Thomas do not look at me like that. If you must know it was not my fault. If you must blame someone, look at Simi. It was her book that I had read that gave me the idea of a duel."

It was Simi's turn to blush.

"It may have been in the book Miss Lizzie, but you made it your own. After she slapped him, she told him, 'be warned sir. I will have my second contact you in the morning. We will meet on the field of honor.' With that the tornado that was Miss Lizzie left the room. I remember Mr. Ashley turning bright red and Misters Bennet and Ledbetter laughing saying that Mr. Ashley should have to pay for what he did. Taught that boy a good lesson, they did."

"Oh yes, he married his cousin, Miss Camille Simms. The one person in the entire state of South Carolina that could not say two words, much less breathe, without someone telling her how to do it!"

With that everyone burst out laughing and decided that one story for the day was enough. Mr. Bennet left, he had correspondence to attend and the women had Christmas gifts to finish.

Charles Bingley had just walked into his brother's townhouse, when Caroline accosted him.

"Where have you been Charles? I have the most wonderful news."

"Really Caro can I not take my coat off before you begin your inquisition?"

Caroline Bingley stopped and stared at her brother. _What on Earth?_ She followed her brother into the parlor and when Charles had barely gotten himself situated, she began again.

"Well Charles? Have you heard?"

Rolling his eyes, "heard what Caro?"

"About Mr. Darcy of course!"

Bingley groaned, the man was his best friend, but by God his sister was worse than a clingy courtesan. A small smile graced his lips, _I bet Caro would die if she knew that was how most people viewed her._

"What about Darce, Caro?"

"Well he has not been seen at his," here Caroline had the grace to at least blush, "_favorite_ haunts."

Charles Bingley's head snapped up. His sister should not be aware of Darcy's coming and goings. It was almost like…

"Caro, how do you know this?"

"Well, that woman has been seen on the arm of another illustrious gentleman and he was overheard saying that Darcy was done with her."

"Good God Caro! Do you have any idea…why should that matter to you?"

"Well because he is going to marry!"

_Should I really have to tell him that!_

"Hummp. And whom, pray tell is going to the lucky lady." _Oh let me guess, you._

"Why me of course. When we are married he can go back to those…well never you mind."

"Caro, let me say this once and for all. Darcy does not want, and will not marry you! Do not delude yourself into think that he might. You will only lead yourself into trouble. Do I make myself perfectly clear."

"Do not be silly Charles. Just the other night he was telling me how much he loved my gown, you know the orange one, with the green trim, why would he say something like that and not mean it?"

Bingley, over the years, had just about mastered Darcy's impervious stare. _Probably, because that is the most hideous creation known to man and Darcy is too polite to say otherwise._

Charles looked down to his pocket watch, it was almost time to meet Darcy.

"Sorry , Caro, but I must leave. I will not be returning for some time."

"Oh and where will you be?"

Grabbing his hat from the butler, Charles looked over at his sister. He decided that she would know.

"I am meeting Darcy."

With that Charles Bingley left a gapping Caroline in the foyer.

"Mr. Darcy, so good of you to come sir!"

"Mr. Anderson."

Both men shook hands and sat down in Mr. Anderson's office.

"I know that it is not customary for you to come in sir, but there was something that needed to be overseen here and…"

"It is alright, Anderson."

"Well then let us begin."

For the next few hours Darcy and Anderson went over all of Darcy's investments and other documents. They were almost finished, when Darcy, being the persistent man he is, finally found an opening to ask about his Elizabeth.

Mr. Anderson had been talking about the situation that had a rose earlier. Apparently, someone needed a will read and other documents attained by the fourth day of the new year. Mr. Anderson inadvertently let it slip that a Mr. Bennet of Hertfordshire was going to come on the fourth to oversee his brother's will and make sure his niece receives everything that was entitled to her.

When Darcy heard the words Bennet, Hertfordshire and niece, he knew that this would be his opening to find out a bit more about Miss Elizabeth Bennet and how she would fair, financially, in the _Ton._

"Have you met the gentlemen or his niece, Anderson?"

"Oh, no I have not had the pleasure, however, I did know the gentlemen's younger brother. It is his daughter that he has under his protection."

If there was one thing Mr. Anderson loved more than the law, it was gossip. His wife thrived on it and he could stay in her good graces if he had something note worthy to give to her.

"Interesting, what could you tell me about him?"

Anderson was at war with himself, Jonathan had been a good and loyal friend, and Darcy was the same. Anderson believed he could trust Darcy with the information.

"Jonathan and I went to Cambridge together, I was a few years older, but we became fast friends. There was never a more kind and loyal friend. He would have given you the shirt off his back if you needed it. But he went to America…so oh…I believe around '89. However we continued our friendship and when I became a full solicitor Jonathan used me to have his will and other inheritance documents, he said because he trusted me. He wanted to make sure his daughter's interests would be protected, heir to everything. I do believe his brother is in for quite a shock…Jonathan was like Midas, everything he touched turned to gold."

Darcy's mind raced, _heir to everything…like Midas…everything he touched turned to gold…she is rich…but Darce, have we not moved past that?_

Anderson and Darcy concluded their business and Darcy realized it was almost time to meet Bingley at White's.

As usual Bingley was late, but Darcy did not mind. He could use this time to sort through his thoughts. He was relieved that she was not poor, but he knew, without a doubt, that had she been poor he still would have done everything in his power to marry her. _I feel like a new man. Money does not seem to matter as much anymore, but since she is rich, well no one can say that it is an unequal alliance._ Darcy heard a noise near the front and saw the top of his red headed friend bouncing in Bingley style toward him.

"Bingley."

"Darcy."

All most immediately a waiter showed up at their table.

"Gentlemen, may I get you something?"

Both men ordered some brandy and began filling each other in on what happened after the parted ways that morning.

At the end of the visit, Bingley told Darcy that if he ever needed help in wooing Miss Bennet he knew who to find. "Besides," he said as they were leaving, "who knows more about falling in and out of love than me?"

"Yes, very true, however, I would like to stay in love and make her fall in love with me. I do not want to make her fall out of love."

"Very true. When does she come?"

"Well if she does come with her uncle it will be around the New Year. Mr. Bennet has an appointment at Anderson, Brown and Company on the fourth."

"Excellent that is splendid!"

"How so Bingley, I do not even know where she will be staying."

"Wake up Darcy, the Twelfth Night? The balls?"

"Your point Bingley?"

"She is bound to at one of these, we will just have to find out which one?"

"How do you suppose that?"

"We know they do not have a townhouse," Darcy nodded his head, "so we will just have to find out if they have relatives staying in the area."

"Yes but how Bingley?"

"Darce, you really have it bad. Repeat after me…Brandley."

"Brandley? What does Brand…you are a genius Bingley."

"Thank you I try. I will let you know when I get the address and the name."

The two men parted ways, Darcy with hope in his heart and Bingley, ecstatic that he could finally help the great Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

**There it is folks! See ya Monday! Oh and please leave a review! Those always help the muse along :) **

**Oh and Mr. Ledbetter's first name was borrowed from a great novel/movie _Gone With the Wind. _So thanks Margaret Mitchell! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5 for your viewing pleasure! A little early, but consider it a present from me to you ;) On a side note I hope that I don't offened any vegetarians or anyone who eats their food raw, that was not my intention. I just merely thought that it would be something all most practically unheard of during this time period...confused yet, you'll understand in a bit:) **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and I do hope you enjoy chapter 5. This is the edited version...for the MA version check out my profile for the link;)**

**As always I sadly do not own P&P!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Thomas Bennet had had a long day. Listening to his wife and youngest daughter's rambles about what they _needed_ was bordering on insanity and his equilibrium. Thankfully, his brother in law, Frank, had stopped by to discuss the upcoming meeting with Lizzie's solicitor. Also fortunately, his visit was close to dinnertime, therefore it would be impossible for not to eat with them, thus balancing the sensibility scale somewhat. He was truly grateful for his brother's help. Granted that Franklin Phillips was only a country attorney, he still knew more about this sort of thing than Thomas ever could dream about.

"Frank I want to thank you again for coming. I truly feel at sea when I think about my brother's will and Lizzie's inheritance. I know I should know more, but, well you know me."

Tom Bennet let out a derisive laugh. He was feeling very melancholy today and had decided that he could wallow in a pity party today.

"Tom that is what I am here for. The amount of money and holdings you have mentioned is truly completely way out of my range, but at least I will feel better knowing that you will go into this meeting with some insight to the legal processes and contingences that could possibly be held against the will."

Tom gave Frank a grateful and relieved smile. This had been waying on his mind since he got the letter from his brother months before. Tom had been a lazy husband and a lousy brother, but he would not fail his little brother with the one thing he needed most; protection of Elizabeth. That Thomas would do until his dying grave, even if she did marry, she would still be another daughter to him, but most importantly, she was his brother's only child, and that mattered most to him.

"I know that I have been…selfish. I have only cared what happened in my study and never really tried to understand the dealings with Longbourne or my family. Now, that which I always expected Jonathan to have will go to some cousin of mine…Collins, I think…and I have no clue on how to stop my wife and correct my youngest. I know what is being said about her, but whatever I say, Fanny just laughs and tells her not to listen to me."

Thomas drained his glass of brandy and poured himself another. Mid-pour, he looked over to Frank and raised the decanter in a suggestion for more. Frank shook his head in the negative. Sitting back down, Thomas finally voiced his worst fears, even as selfish and petty as they were.

"When Jonathan left here we all thought he would come back within a year or two. He would need us, father believed it and so did I. The only person who truly believed that Nate could and would make something out of himself was mother. I know he flourished there, and believe me I am truly happy that he did," here Thomas faltered. He knew he was being petty, but he had to relieve his inner most opinions to someone and could not do it to Gardiner. Edward and Jonathan had been friends; Edward still looked up to Nate as some sort of hero.

"Frank, I am scared to death to see how well my brother did in America. Part of me is rejoicing in his prosperity and part of me is envious that he achieved what most of thought was a fanciful notion. It still infuriates me that he left and faced father's wrath for doing so. However, if I could have one more minute with him, I would give anything for it. I swore to Nate, when I got his letter, that I would do everything to protect Lizzie."

Suddenly Thomas stopped and decided that he had rambled enough about his feelings on the matter.

"I remember Tom. I was only a few years older than you and Nate. I had just come back to Meryton when it all happened, but I do remember," Frank said quietly. He knew Thomas could be selfish, but this was beginning to cloud his judgment of his brother. _At least I do know that he is honorable_. Frank involuntarily shuddered when he thought what Lizzie's life might be like had Tom been more like Fanny.

The two men quietly sipped their brandy, neither wishing to break the silence. Tom looked down and saw some of the letters that their brother, Edward Gardiner, had sent. Tom sighed and decided that he need a change of subject and Edward's letters had ideas for Elizabeth and some investment opportunities that she might want to know about. He would ask Frank's opinion on the matter.

"I got a letter from Edward. He and Maddy arrive tomorrow around four."

Frank sat up a little straighter; he liked hearing about the only sensible Gardiner in the bunch.

"You know Tom, I have often wondered if Edward was a foundling, considering the rest of the Gardiner family. Edward was the only one with any kind of sense; Lord knows our wives have none of it!"

Tom smiled a bit, despite being tied to Fanny for eternity, and hating her father, Edward was the only bright spot in the whole situation.

"He has an idea for Elizabeth; one I think has some merit."

"Well I do not know much about Edward's business, but I am sure I can offer something."

The two men drank and discussed the investment opportunities that his niece could fully explore.

After the gentlemen separated from the ladies to discuss whatever gentlemen discuss, as Mrs. Bennet had so aptly put it, the ladies began their more sophisticated ramblings. Tonight's dinner had been a tension filled one. Mrs. Bennet's iciness toward Elizabeth had not ceased, and she only spoke to Elizabeth with barely concealed hostility. Poor Simi took the brunt of Mrs. Bennet's and Lydia's hatred. Lizzie had tried to intervene on Simi's behalf, but Simi had told her that it would be better for her to keep her mouth shut. "She is no worse than Mr. Cox's wife," Simi had told Elizabeth when she worried for Simi. Even so, Elizabeth continued to worry. Jane and Mary tried to help, but it only seemed to make matters worse. The four women decided that it was best to stay quiet, "like tryin' not to spook a scared animal," Simi explained. They would all watch each other's back, but they knew sometimes they would have to be on their own. Had any of them voiced their inner most thoughts, they would have found out they were all thinking the same thing; London was sounding better and better.

Tonight, however, Lydia had been worse than usual with Mrs. Bennet encouraging her. Mrs. Bennet had grown smarter since Mr. Bennet had taken her to task when they had first arrived. Now she made sure that whatever was said to Simi was done without Mr. Bennet's presence and especially without Elizabeth near.

Simi had heard rumors circulating throughout the servants about Miss Lydia. If word got out about her activities, the Bennet family would be ruined and by extension, Elizabeth. She knew Mr. Bennet more than likely did not know and Mrs. Bennet probably encouraged Lydia to act the way she did. Simi had decided that after dinner she would make a subtle suggestion to Lydia.

Simi was sitting in the corner near Lydia. Jane, Mary and Elizabeth were trying valiantly to keep Mrs. Bennet in conversation so she would not insult Simi. Lydia had been looking at a fashion magazine and dreaming about a certain Mr. Abbot.

"Miss Lydia how are you this evening?"

Lydia looked at Simi like she had grown a second head, "what is it to you?"

Shaking her head and inwardly groaning, Simi continued, "You just seemed lost in thought."

"What if I was, I do not see it as any concern of yours."

_I was going to be subtle, maybe I should flat out tell it. She deserves the truth. She may not care about this family, but I do!_

"Miss Lydia, you and I both know what you have been up to. Not only do I know, but most of the servants here know as well."

Lydia turned bright red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Simi was not sure. If Simi were to hope, she would pray that it was the latter, but knowing Lydia it was likely the former.

"Simi, let me make myself perfectly clear. I do not care if that bitch, you call mistress, and most of my stupid family hold you in any regard. You are nothing more than a light skinned darkie. You should know your place, after all were you not a slave? Do not speak to me again on this, otherwise I will make every think you are meeting Mr. Abbot. It probably would not be the first white man you have ever been with."

With Lydia's rant over with, she got up and went to sit by her mother. Mrs. Bennet was going to hear of this, that much Lydia was sure.

Simi sat in stunned silence. She knew Lydia and Mrs. Bennet did not like her, but to hear to unadulterated hatred spewing forth from Lydia shocked her. Simi had never let anyone hurt her feelings and over the years she had developed thick skin. She shuddered to think what would have become of her had Mr. Jonathan not found her and took her in. Simi would never let Lydia know just how much her words were to the truth.

When Darcy arrived at home, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Georgiana had come earlier than he expected. She was to arrive tomorrow afternoon.

Darcy walked toward the stairs thinking his sister was probably in her rooms, however, she saw him and ran from the sitting and greeted him.

"Brother!"

Darcy whipped around and pulled his sister into a tight hug, spinning her in the air. He gently put her back down and gave her a look over and frowned.

Georgiana was nervous, why would her brother frown?

"I am getting old, you have grown. You are turning into a young woman before my eyes," sighing dramatically, Darcy continued, "I guess that now I will have to carry a cane."

"A cane? Brother you are not that old. Granted you are getting on in years, but you are not yet nine and twenty."

"Thank you, Georgiana, for your vote of confidence," he said dryly.

"My pleasure dearest brother of mine."

Just as Darcy was about to continue with their silly conversation, he caught sight of Mrs. Younge looking at him expectantly. _Damn! Why did I hire this woman? Oh yes, she came highly recommended._

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Darcy said, "Mrs. Younge I hope the journey was uneventful."

"Oh, yes, indeed it was," Sarah Younge raked her eyes over her employer's body. _What a fine specimen of maleness. Such a hard body and those eyes, so blue._ She desperately wanted to get Darcy in bed, she had heard that he was amazing, but she had yet to sample the fair. _And from the looks of things, I never will. Damn shame though._

Darcy was no fool; he knew exactly what Mrs. Younge wanted. However, he would be damned before he fooled around with anyone in his employ. _Especially now that I have my Elizabeth,_ he thought with a smile. Unfortunately, Mrs. Younge took this as an acceptance of her advances.

"Mrs. Younge would you join me in my study precipitously. I would like a progress report, if you will, about my sister." Darcy gave her his best glare, hoping against hope that she would understand that his sister would be the only conversation, nothing more in any capacity.

Unfortunately, Sarah Younge did not get the message.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," she breathed, gifting him with what she thought was a seductive smile.

Inwardly Darcy groaned. _This is going to be worse than it usually is. After this meeting I think I will talk to Richard and see if his mother knows of any…ummm…older companions._

Darcy was sitting at his desk, waiting for his sister's companion. To the untrained eye, he looked like he was busy concentrating over his correspondence, however, he was really mulling over the idea of letting Mrs. Younge go.

He truly felt bad for wanting her gone, her references had been impeccable and his sister was finally comfortable in her presence, with Georgiana's personality that was a feat in its self, and she truly did a wonderful job. Unfortunately, with all of that being said, she had an overwhelming desire to see what he looked like naked. _I love my sister, but I do not love her that much to subject myself to that! Darcy, man, that was unkind, the truth, but unkind._ Darcy was ever thankful that no one could hear his _gentlemanly_ thoughts. That brought a smile to his face and made him shift his _gentlemanly_ thoughts to a more primal fantasy…Elizab_eth_.

Darcy leaned back in his chair to fully enjoy his fantasy.

"Mr. Darcy you wanted to see me." Mrs. Younge was no fool, she knew what he was up to, grinned at the thought.

Occupied, pleasantly for a change, Darcy never heard her knock. He quickly sat up and took in his surroundings. _Damn, it was just a dream._

He then looked up at Mrs. Younge's catlike grin. _Oh bloody hell!_

"Yes, have a seat."

An hour later, Mrs. Younge was barely able to contain her fury. She had done everything possible, with exception of stripping her clothes and throwing herself on his lap, and NOTHING!

_Never in my life has any man denied me. Darcy will pay for this, maybe it is time I paid George a visit._

Sarah Younge made a horrible face. George Wickham was as big as Darcy, yet so much smaller. _And he has NO idea on what to do with that little row boat he has._

Darcy sighed as Mrs. Younge left his study, _Richard had better be able to me. This is getting ridiculous!_

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, _I wonder if Richard will be at Matlock House tonight? I should send a note to him. He better have an idea on how to get rid of this woman without causing a scene!_

When Mrs. Younge was first hired, she only did her job and life was grand, according to Darcy. However as time went by she began making hints and innuendos. At first Darcy and Richard laughed it off, but recently, Darcy was becoming more aware that there was something else lurking under the surface of her calm façade. That is what frightened him most; he had no clue as to what this woman would do to secure her position as another notch in his bedpost.

_Amazing what happens Darce when you climb out of the depths of your debauchery and see what is really going on. Hmmm. About that, I wonder why everyone knows of my habits. I have been discreet. Oh God, if that ever got out I would lose her for sure!_

Darcy knew Elizabeth would be a passionate woman, but he had an inkling that if she ever found out about his previous habits, he would be a goner. _Maybe if I am already married to her, then it will not be so bad, a fait accompli, if you will. Hang it Darcy, she can never know!_

For a few moments Darcy sat at his father's desk, which was now his, and prayed that his father was looking down on him with a kind eye.

December 23 1813

"Maddy do please calm down. This is not the first we have been to Longbourne," Edward Gardiner chuckled to himself. He could not remember a time when he saw Maddy, his wife of almost twenty years, so giddy.

Madeline shot her husband a scathing glare. He was sure that if looks could kill, his flesh would have burned off his face.

"Eddie, you know it is not Longbourne, per se, that I am excited to see."

Maddy was exasperated with her husband. Her mother had told her years ago that it could happen; she did not believe it at the time, now she knew better.

"Oh…and here I thought that you were ever so…giddy to see my sister," Edward barely missed the pillow that was flung his way. He knew all too well that Maddy and Fanny were like oil and water. It always made the holidays more exciting. He just hoped that this year things would be tamer. Last year he was certain that if the two had been born men, they would have come to blows.

"Obliviously not. Could this," he paused when she waived another pillow at him, "excitement," he said slowly, testing the word, while keeping an eye on the pillow, when she did nothing he continued, "be about Jonathan and Maylee's daughter, Elizabeth?"

Maddy gave him a brilliant, but sad smile. She had met Jonathan and Maylee once, when she and Edward had gotten married. Maylee had been great with child. Maddy still thought that Maylee was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. In the short time that she had visited with the "Bennet's of America" as Jonathan had called them once, she had struck up a deep and satisfying friendship with Maylee. She was truly excited to see the child, now a woman, that was born almost twenty years ago. She also knew that despite his incessant teasing, Edward wanted to see the only surviving child of his best friend; his mentor.

"Look Maddy, we are here!"

Maddy realized that she must have woolgathering for quite some time, when she began they had just crossed into Hertfordshire, now they were approaching the two great Oaks that guarded the house.

"Indeed, so we are."

"Ah, Gardiner! Good to see you old man," Thomas Bennet greeted his brother warmly. They had a strange camaraderie, but they both loved to watch their wives battle each other every holiday. What Edward did not know was that Thomas was secretly rooting for Maddy to put his wife in her place. _Lord knows I have tried!_

"Like wise Bennet."

"Maddy a pleasure my dear. I trust your journey was uneventful."

Maddy who dearly loved to tease her husband and by extension Thomas Bennet simply could not resist.

"If you can count the 'Pillow War of 1813' which my husband severely lost, then it was dreadfully sedate."

Edward rolled his eyes to the Heavens in silent prayer, and Thomas just shook his head.

"Now Thomas I love you like a brother and I have missed you and my nieces, but where is Jonathan's daughter? I am dying to meet her."

"I notice you do not mention my wife," Thomas raised his eyebrows and looked between Edward and Maddy.

"Bennet…"Edward warned him. It would do no good to goad Maddy so early in her stay.

Clearly exasperated between the two men, Maddy made her way to the parlor. She prayed that Fanny had some sense in her head to be welcoming to Elizabeth.

Jane, Elizabeth, Mary and Simi were seated in one corner of the room, while Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were loudly gossiping in the opposite corner.

Even though Mrs. Bennet knew that Elizabeth had some money, _only due to my sister informing me_, she thought bitterly, she wanted to wait until she knew how much money Elizabeth had before she made her move. _There is no use in me bestowing my kindness on her if she only has around one thousand pounds_.

When Mr. Bennet came into the parlor, Elizabeth noticed that he was not alone. A very fashionable and friendly looking couple was standing just behind him and off to the side. When Jane realized that Elizabeth was no longer paying attention to the conversation she turned to look at her fully. When she looked at Elizabeth she noticed that Elizabeth was looking away, following her gaze Jane could not stop the smile that spread over her face.

"Uncle! Aunt! You have come!"

Jane stood, practically dragging Elizabeth with her. Mr. Bennet chuckled quietly and the Gardiners turned to look at their host with astonishment. Mr. Bennet stepped farther into the room and proceeded to give Mary a book he thought she would enjoy. _After all_, he thought,_ I was retrieving it for her when I spotted Gardiner's carriage._

"Elizabeth this is my uncle, Mr. Edward Gardiner, and his wife, my aunt, Madeline Gardiner. Aunt, uncle this is my cousin Elizabeth."

Elizabeth executed a perfect curtsy and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner responded likewise, with Mr. Gardiner bowing of course. After her curtsy, Maddy had other ideas. She threw her arms open and embraced Elizabeth in a tight, warm hug.

Elizabeth was stunned. She did not expect such a warm welcome from them, mainly due to the fact that she was an American. Obviously that did not matter to these people and she dearly loved them for it. She had enough trouble coming from Mrs. Bennet and was glad to know that she did not have more put on her plate.

"My dear Elizabeth! I have been dying to meet you." Maddy had barely let go of Elizabeth's arm when she turned to her husband.

"That Maddy is the understatement of the century," Edward responded with a smile. "She has been wound tighter than a clock since we left London."

Elizabeth could barely get a word in, though she truly enjoyed watching this couple interact. It was plain as day that the Gardiner's loved each other deeply and they were very kind.

Maddy looked as if she was going to say something when Mr. Bennet came up behind Elizabeth and asked Mr. Gardiner if they could speak privately in his study. Edward caught the look on Tom's face and thought it might have something to with the chilly atmosphere radiating from Fanny.

Fanny had not spoken a word since the Gardiner's arrived. Watching them greet Elizabeth as if she was there long lost daughter had thoroughly infuriated Mrs. Bennet. Lydia was irked by the fact that they had not come to greet her yet and give her the presents she thought she thoroughly deserved.

Edward followed Tom to his study. He was at the door when he heard Maddy ask if she could have sometime to refresh herself from their journey.

After giving Edward some of his finest brandy, Tom began the topic he wanted Gardiner's advice on.

"Edward, what did you sense when you were in the room with Fanny?"

Taking a sip of his brandy, Edward weighed his words carefully. Fanny was his sister, but she was Tom's wife, he would have to careful with his wording.

"Fanny seemed…quiet."

"Please Edward, do not fear offending me. In fact I believe it should be the other way around, she is your sister by blood, after all."

Edward relaxed, _he does not want me to mince my words. Well here goes nothing._

"She seems frigid. Never in my life have I ever seen her so quiet. I would applaud you and jump for joy, but I have a feeling that there might a reason for her iciness."

"What if I told you that every time Elizabeth is in the room, Fanny becomes the Queen of Ice and has very little to say. What she does say ranges, now, from simpering sweetness to downright rudeness. I do not know what to make of it."

The subject of Fanny Bennet had been worrying for a few days. _Ever since she last returned from her sister's house she has been like this…I wonder…_

"I would be careful around her Tom." Edward furrowed his brow in concentration, when an idea struck him.

"Tom, you said that she has been ranging from 'simpering sweetness to rudeness'…"

"I would say more like concealed hostility."

"Tom, do you think she might have found out about Elizabeth's wealth? I am sure it would not be hard to do, she could just ask a few questions and have her answers."

"Very true, but who would she ask? The only other person that has an idea of just how much money she has is Frank and he would never say anything to Fanny."

The two men sat in thought for a moment. Both thinking the same thing, yet not willing to voice the opinion. Deep down both men that the only reason she was not in Bedlam was because her husband was a respected country attorney and well thought of in the community. They may have thought she was crazy, but she really had no need to fuel Fanny's hatred of Elizabeth. Even if she knew, Frank had a small estimate of Elizabeth's worth, so she would as well.

"I say we change the subject Tom and think about this later. Fanny always manages to give me a headache." Edward looked at Tom pleadingly. Chuckling at his brother Tom agreed.

"What say you give me a summary of investments that you believe Elizabeth would be interested in."

"Tom did she say why she wanted to invest her money or did you come up with the idea?"

Edward was baffled. In his profession it was usually only men who would look for investments to make a capital, but Tom had made him believe that it was Elizabeth. _Another way she is like her father I suppose._

"She did. That young woman is very much my brother's daughter. Whoa to the man that can tame her. Let me tell you a story that I just reticently heard."

"Really Tom, you look like you are gearing up for a long one. Let me at least replenish my drink before you begin."

Smilingly, Tom told Edward about a ten year old Lizzie and her amazing right hook.

Darcy was pleasantly enjoying himself. His sister had learned a new piece and was currently performing for him. His sister was amazing at the piano forte, he was sure that she was going to love her Christmas present. Georgiana was so focused on her performance that thankfully, for Darcy at least, she did not notice his dreamy eyed expression. Darcy was currently musing on what it would be like to have Elizabeth give him a private performance, one that did not end with applause, but something far more exhilarating. That brought a devilish smile to his face. He was so lost in his dream world that he did not notice that his sister had stopped playing, or that his cousin had entered the music room.

He turned and saw Richard giving Georgiana a big hug and then playfully rubbing the top of her head. Darcy stood and walked, as best as he could with the beginnings of an arousal, to greet his cousin.

"Darcy old man, good to see that you finally noticed me. I was beginning to feel left out."

Darcy rolled his eyes and the two men patted each other on the back.

"I am sure that you would never be left out Richard."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, that you would find away to make yourself the center of attention," Georgiana added for her brother.

Both men stared at her with shock. Georgiana, under their intense scrutiny, began to blush. Richard was the first to break the eye lock. He began to laugh. Soon after Darcy started to chuckle and Georgiana soon joined in. It was some time later that the trio finally caught their breath.

"Richard are you staying for dinner?"

Darcy already knew the answer, but decided to ask anyways.

"Of course. I do love a good meal and Mrs. Abernathy does a fine job in keeping that table of yours piled up with food that is edible."

Georgiana kissed her cousin and brother's cheek and skipped out of the room before dinner. Darcy just stared at his cousin in confusion.

"Food that is edible. Pray tell, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that Julian has decided to go on a…diet of sorts. Absolutely through mother for a loop. Ridiculous, if you ask me."

"Are you saying that Julian has decided to plan menus now? Is that not your mother, or you sister's, job?" _What on Earth is Julian up to now?_

Richard rolled his eyes, "Later Darce. After dinner if you please. Preferably after I imbibe in some of your highly priced and very welcome brandy."

Just then Mrs. Withers, the housekeeper, came in and announced that dinner was ready.

The two men met Georgiana at the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to dinner.

After a loud and joyous dinner the two men bid Georgian goodnight and went into Darcy's study. Richard did not waste any time with the brandy. By the time Darcy had shut the door and walked over to his cousin, Richard was on his second glass and handing Darcy his first.

"Damn Richard. Please do not drink the decanter in less than five minutes."

"Trust me Darce, it was well needed."

"Yes do tell me about Julian and his menu planning," Darcy said in an unusually high pitched voice.

Richard nearly choked on his brandy.

"Darcy you would not have made a good female."

"Har har har, very funny," Darcy took a large sip of his brandy. His throat was a little sore from trying to mimic some of the more snooty ladies of the _Ton._

"Well you did it, not me. Enough about that," taking another sip of his brandy, he fortify himself, his brother nearly drove him insane daily, "Julian has decided that the family is in dire straits. We are all going to hell and die early."

"Nice. Why is the family going to Hell and dying early? By the by, are those his words or your flair for the dramatic?"

Both men were trying to take this seriously, but Julian had a way of bedding the most outrageous women. Even worse was the fact that he would follow their advice like a perfect little minion.

"Well he was not so eloquent, but that was basically what I perceived from his speech. So it is whatever."

"Well do get on with it." Darcy was beginning to get impatient. He loved Richard like the brother he never had, but his flair for the dramatic grated on his nerves.

"Oh we eat meat and the vegetables we do eat are not raw. It is bad for the body, you know. Last night was horrible! Every time Alexandra took a bite of carrots, Julian would ask her if she could hear those poor carrots screaming. He then called her a murderer. Father was not amused and mother was irate."

Darcy was digesting his older cousin's new habits. The whole not eating meat did not sound too bad, but asking his wife if she could hear the carrots screaming, was a bit much. Then a thought struck him, Alexandra.

"What does Alexandra have to say about this?"

Alexandra Fitzwilliam nee Brasswell grew up on an estate only a few miles from Pemberley. The two had practically grown up together and he considered her a sister. He truly felt bad about the marriage she was in, Julian did not give one iota for Alexandra. He only saw her beauty and dowry. Julian and Alexandra's marriage only fermented in his mind that he and Elizabeth would be well suited to one another.

"What could she say Darce? It is bad enough that Julian does not hide his habits. He shows up to the theatre with his flavor of the month. She has to face the _Ton_ with that. No, no, Alexandra will wait for her inquisition. Honestly, when that day does happen I want to be there. I bet that the Grand Inquisitor had more mercy than what Alexandra will show. But it is his bed and he has to lay in it. Thank God we are bachelors, eh Darce?"

Darcy did not say anything; he just simply took a sip of his glass and made some grunting noise.

"Darce how about we go and visit some of the ladies at Madame Yvette's? I know you have arrangement with Lisette and Marie, but may be you could spare one. I do love blondes and Lisette would be perfect. However Marie, the busty brunette sounds very pleasing as well. What say you man?"

Darcy was thinking about his own busty brunette. However she was not at a brothel, she probably had never even heard of one, depending on how sheltered she was. He prayed that she had no idea.

"Hmmm…oh…what?"

"Madame Yvette's? Yes?"

"No. You go."

Richard looked at his cousin strangely. He did not say anything, just stared. He continued in this way for so long that Darcy thought he might have grown a second head.

"What Richard?"

"Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever? Have you been seeing spots? Are you having any trouble…with…well you know?"

"No I do not know. I just do not want to go."

"So you can…you know…get it up?" Richard was bright red. He was close to his cousin, but not that close. Men never talked about their ability to stand at attention. It was degrading to your manhood.

Darcy looked sharply at his cousin. _I most certainly can get it up. Just thinking about her made him hard…stop that! Tonight, you can think about that._

"I have met someone."

Richard, who had been pouring a drink, stopped and turned to his cousin with a look of wonderment.

"The great Fitzwilliam Darcy has found a woman. Tell me, have you paid for her or is she a figment of your imagination?"

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Darcy you have never looked twice at a woman that you have not paid for, much less admit to having enough feelings for said female to quit going to Madame Yvette's!" Richard was amazed at the situation. He was sure that Darcy was going to remain a bachelor until either Aunt Catherine or his mother found him a bride and even then, he would probably go kicking a screaming.

"Well I have."

Richard waved his hand, a silent request for details. Taking a deep breath Darcy began his soliloquy on his Elizabeth. Some fifteen minutes later, Richard sat there in shocked silence.

"Well are you going to say something?"

Richard drained his brandy and filled himself another. He drank about half of the glass before he turned around to face Darcy.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? Hell Darcy, you just might want to marry Lisette or Marie, they would be more accepted than this American," Richard spat the last word. As a soldier in His Majesty's Army Richard despised Americans. He would probably like them better once this war was ended, but currently, he did not like them.

"Richard I will not stand for her name to be dragged through the mud. So I suggest you watch your mouth."

Darcy was furious, Richard was like his brother. He had hoped that Richard would support him, but that wish was long out the window.

Richard, himself was shocked. Darcy was a better brother than his own and here he was saying that he would take her side of this rather than his own! He was furious! Then he remembered every time that Darcy stuck by him. He knew what he had to do, he loved Darcy. He made his decision. _Maybe she will not be so bad_.

"Darcy, are you sure this is what you want?" Richard was searching his cousin's eyes. Everything was in his cousin's eyes.

"Yes. I am." Darcy was immovable.

"Fine then. Let me ask you one thing," Richard had mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Can I be present when she shows the fiery spirit that the Americans are known for?" Richard asked him as innocently as possible, knowing that Darcy was likely to be eviscerated the next time these two meet.

Darcy snorted and held up his brandy in mock salute.

"Who else knows of your American Darcy?" Richard was hoping that maybe, just maybe, his reticent cousin might have opened his mouth this one time.

Darcy squirmed in his seat, _should I tell him about Bingley? He might show up at Bingley's, with Richard you never know?_

"Bingley knows, well he guessed."

_Bingley! Thank God! He can give me a straight opinion, not this moon calf shit Darcy is spewing about her._

With all the practice Richard had earned from the Army, he never let Darcy on to the fact that tomorrow Bingley was going to receive a call. Quickly Richard changed the subject to far more pleasant things, in his opinion.

The two men drank late into the night. When they finally parted ways, Darcy was firmly decided to go to bed and dream of Elizabeth in the most scandalizing ways possible! Richard was even more pleased, he was going to Madame Yvette's. _Finally!_

Richard had just walked into Madame Yvette's looking for Marie. He spotted her in a corner where she usually sat while waiting on Darcy, Lisette was close by. He had hoped to avoid Lisette; she had a tendency to unnerve him. And with him being an Army man, who had served on the Continent, that was a great feat.

Sadly, Lisette spied him and came toward him before he get to Marie and have some long awaited fun.

"Colonel, what a surprise to see you here…" Lisette began looking over his shoulder hoping to see Darcy.

"He is not coming Lisette." Richard knew who she was looking for; Darcy had yet to see the nasty side of Lisette. Richard though remembered an incident that happened to a certain peer and his wife. Lisette had been the cause of that cat fight.

She looked a little disappointed; Darcy was a fine specimen of the male species. Thinking that he only meant tonight, she continued her cause.

"So will he be here tomorrow?"

"No, Lisette, give it up. He is out of your reach. Oh by the by, if I were you, I would begin looking for a new client. Darcy no longer has need of your…shall we say…services."

Richard found Marie and laughed, while a very angry and thoroughly riled Lisette began to plot on how she could find away to get the very well endowed Fitzwilliam Darcy back.

* * *

**Well what did you think! Please review! It helps the muse;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your comments! A BIG thank you to my beta FeliciaHM. You are awesome! You might want some tissues, then again maybe not.**

**~Liz~**

**I do not own P&P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Late December 23rd 1813

Maddy Gardiner was sitting at her vanity staring into the mirror. After dinner Edward returned with Thomas to his study, they were still there. _Thank God!_ She needed a moment to process everything that happened during dinner. She and Fanny had always had a strange relationship. They had never gotten along, but because Fanny was Thomas's wife and Edward's sister she tried to keep her inner most thoughts to herself. Tonight, however, her resolve was sorely tested. Never in her married life had she seen Fanny act the way she did tonight. Fanny was by turns cold and calculating, then oddly enough sickly sweet. It confused Maddy at first, then she had a stroke of brilliancy during the second course; Fanny was fishing for information thinking that because she and Maddy were sisters by marriage, Maddy would tell her. Fanny did so well trying to be civil, but there was an iciness that existed between her, Elizabeth, and for reasons she did not understand, Simi. She had yet to speak to Edward about it, but she would convince him to let the girls leave as soon as possible. There was something in Fanny's demeanor that frightened Maddy. She had no idea what Fanny was capable of doing. She knew, without a doubt, that Fanny's flighty and silly exterior was just that, an exterior, a front. She had to protect her friend's child.

There was a light knock at the door and Maddy smiled. She had asked Elizabeth to come to her room when she was done for the night. There was something that Maddy had to do, a promise that she had to fulfill. She just prayed that she would not look like a red eyed monster in the morning from her tears tonight.

"Mrs. Gardiner you wished to see me?" Elizabeth was standing in the door way. She had on red brocade robe that looked like something that her husband had received on one of his shipments from the orient. _Everyone thinks she looks like her father or her paternal grandmother, but they are wrong. Maylee definitely lives within this young lady,_she thought with a smile.

"Yes dear and please, I would love it if you could find it in your heart to call me Aunt Maddy, or just plain Maddy." She held her breath, praying Elizabeth would consent.

Elizabeth gave her a brilliant smile, "I would like that…Aunt Maddy."

Maddy stood and held her arms open hoping Elizabeth would fill the void. She did, Maddy held Elizabeth tight. Tonight would test both of their emotional strengths.

"There is something I want to give you, an early Christmas present of sorts."

Elizabeth looked a little startled, but nodded her head. Maddy returned to her vanity and picked up a large box. She turned to Elizabeth and held out the box. Elizabeth took the box and thanked her, saying that she did not have to get her anything. Maddy just shook her head.

"It is not from me."

Confused, Elizabeth looked at her questioningly.

"It is from your mother."

Elizabeth gasped. _Mrs. Gar…Aunt Maddy knew my mother!_ Elizabeth tried to form words, but nothing but tears came out. Finally she only managed to squeak out, "but how?"

"I have a story to tell you, it is rather long and I would love to answer any questions you have. Would you care to have a seat?"

Both women sat on the bed and Maddy took Elizabeth's hand in hers and began the story she had practiced since she learned that Elizabeth was coming to England. She only hoped that she would not forget to mention anything.

"Your father and my Eddie were very good friends. Edward was a few years younger than Jonathan, but Jonathan took him under his wing. When Eddie and I were married, Eddie was still working under Mr. Garth, who owned the warehouse Eddie owns now. Your father, bless his heart, sent a letter of congratulations along with two tickets bound for America." Maddy took a deep breath remembering the kindness of the American Bennets.

"Jonathan knew that while Eddie could afford to marry, he could not afford to give me a 'proper' honeymoon. That is what Jonathan used the tickets for, but he did it so cleverly that Eddie did not realize that until I expressed my gratitude."

Here Elizabeth looked confused. Maddy noticed this and explained further.

"Jonathan used the guise that he wanted to see Eddie, but his wife had recently told him that she was with child. He used Eddie's business wisdom gained from years as an apprentice as an excuse for us coming. He said that he dearly needed Eddie's help, something that he could only do in person." Maddy smiled at the memory of her husband asking Mr. Garth who gave him ample time away. The old man had a soft spot for her Eddie.

"What happened next Aunt Maddy?" Elizabeth was dearly hoping that Maddy had met her mother. As a child she was very curious as to why she did not have a mother; when she got older she realized that she could not ask her father because of the pain it caused him. That was the only thing that kept her sane when her father died, knowing that her mother, father and baby brother were all united again.

"Well, we went to America!" Maddy laughed, she loved traveling. That trip had sent into motion her love of the world. "It took us a little over a month to get there, but once we landed I swear I believe Eddie thought he was going to have to drag me kicking and screaming back to England!"

Elizabeth and Maddy both shared a laugh at this. Life in America was very different, yet somewhat the same. There were class division but they were more transparent than they were in England.

"Oak Grove had only just been completely finished. Oh Lizzie! It was so beautiful! I have never seen such beauty that was man-made yet fit so perfectly in nature! I can still see the plantation in my mind's eye! Can you believe that?" Maddy looked at her with wonderment. In the years since she had gone to Oak Grove she had never tried to recall the landscape. It always made her sad that she had to leave a good friend behind.

"Yes I can!" Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment from her exuberant reply. "I mean…"

"It is alright dear; I know exactly what you mean. Now where were we? Oh yes, I met your mother and father. Your father was just as I imagined him to be: tall, handsome and he had this mischievous twinkle in his eyes. However it was your mother that caught my attention." She looked Elizabeth over, praying that she would not offend her. She suspected that very few, if any here in England knew that her mother was half Cherokee. Maylee was the youngest child of old Mr. Randolph's second marriage, and Elizabeth's grandmother, she remembered, was a force to reckoned with. _Much like Elizabeth, I suspect_.

"Your mother was so beautiful, not in the classical sense, but she had an air of mystery and sensuality about her. It was enchanting. To me what made her even more beautiful was the fact that she had a beautiful personality. She never, not once, looked down on Edward and me because we were from trade, or that we did not have gobs of money. Your mother, Elizabeth," here Maddy hooked her hand under Elizabeth's chin to bring her to eye level, "was a true lady. She had a grace that I have often seen women imitate, but never fully own."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. When Maddy mentioned her mother, she was scared that Maddy might censure her mixed bloodline. Many people did not view the American Indians well. Maddy, she guessed, did not mention her mother's blood because she knew it would be uncomfortable for her to discuss it. The fact that Maddy knew and did not judge her helped her tremendously.

Maddy cleared her throat and valiantly tried to keep her tears at bay. She reached for the box that she had given Elizabeth. She handed the box back to Elizabeth with a watery smile.

"Inside this box are a set of journals and letters from your mother." Elizabeth gasped as she took the box. Maddy smiled encouragingly.

"You see while I was visiting your parents, your mother and I became close friends. After I left we continued to correspond with each other until she died." Taking a deep breath Maddy continued praying that she would not breakdown and cry. "When your mother was carrying Thomas she felt that something was not right. She confided in me that she felt a tremendous fear that she would not survive the birth. How she knew this I know not, but she knew. She did not want to confide in your father for he was already worried about her health. So instead she wrote to me. While she was with child she wrote everything that she felt would be important for you and your sibling, should he have lived. Most of them though are for you. She made me swear to give them to you when you and I either met or when I thought you were ready, whichever came first. I believe her hope was that your father would not shut himself from his friends when she died."

Elizabeth, during Maddy's speech, had been reverently running her hands along the top of the box. In truth she was afraid of what the box might contain and the fear that she would be a disappointment to her mother. Maddy broke her revelry with a sigh.

"There is one letter, however, that is not in the box. That letter is to be given to you at my discretion."

Elizabeth looked at Maddy confused and was about to say that she would like to see it, when Maddy held up her hand.

"That letter, Elizabeth, is to be given to you when you find yourself a serious suitor." Maddy raised her left eyebrow silently conveying the letter's contents.

"Oh…" Elizabeth blushed bright red.

"I know that tonight has been emotionally trying but there are a few more things I would like to ask, if that is alright with you?"

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth said, "of course. Ask me what you wish."

"I have seen how you treat Simi, well how most of this family treat her and I am very intrigued. When I went to America most white slave owners, and non-slave owners, did not give any deference to the blacks, free or enslaved. I guess what I am asking is why you treat her the way you do?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a few minutes, it was really something she never thought about.

"I think it is because she has always been there for me. Everything in my world could be spinning upside down and I know that she will be there to guide me. I have never, not once, seen Simi as anything other than a friend. I consider myself lucky to call her my friend. I believe my father felt the same way."

"You and your father have very kind hearts. I would like to speak with Simi tomorrow, if you would be so kind as to ask her." Maddy had an impression that Jonathan's kindness went further than what Elizabeth knew and she wanted to understand Simi and her place in the Bennet's household.

"Thank you Aunt Maddy. I will ask her, but you could ask her yourself, you know."

"Oh, I know. It is just that I want to speak with her early, before Fanny comes down for the day." Maddy fought the urge to roll her eyes when she thought about Fanny.

Elizabeth gave her a knowing look and nodded her head.

"I will ask her tonight then."

"Well Elizabeth I am sure that you would like to retire for the evening and I am sure that my husband will be along shortly. So I bid you goodnight." Maddy leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Aunt Maddy."

She was lying on the worn bed that her pathetic partner had purchased for the night. He still needed some lesson in how to please a woman, _but at least it was better than the last time_.

Watching her touch herself was driving him to distraction. He needed release and he needed it now. He grabbed her legs and spread them as wide as he could, just before he plunged himself in to her. He could tell that she had been around a bit, but it was no matter, he had been with much worse. When he entered her and was about to begin his weak assault, she stopped him.

"By the way, you will never guess who I am a companion to these days."

Thoroughly irritated that she wanted to bring this up now, he rolled his eyes and started pumping himself into her.

"Georgiana Darcy," she said with a catlike grin as he stopped mid stroke.

"Interesting," was the only reply he could muster.

"I knew you would like that. Now, I have an idea, do you have any oil in here?"

"Perhaps, why?" He was still reeling from the connection to his enemy.

"Let me show you something new," she said as she presented her backside to him.

When he caught on to what she meant, a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed his bottle of oil that he had for certain situations. As he neared her, he said, "You, Sarah, are no lady."

She turned her head to look at him, "of course not George."

The two then proceeded to take out their frustrations with the Darcy siblings out on each other.

Christmas Eve 1813

"Sir, there is a Colonel Fitzwilliam to see you. He was most insistent."

The butler looked a bit nervous, Mr. Bingley was a kind man, but his sisters were not.

"Thank you Jakes. Please show the Colonel in."

Richard had barely waited for the butler to show him before he began his inquisition.

"Bingley, what do you think about this mess Darcy's in?"

Bingley regarded the Colonel for a few moments, Darcy was his friend and Bingley would stand by him no matter what. _Even if his cousin could slice me to ribbons without hesitation!_

"I believe you are speaking about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's hold on Darcy's heart."

Richard nodded his head and waved his hand around.

"Well, after having met her, I believe she will be good for him."

Bingley was sure that the Colonel was going to rage and complain about the lady in question, but Richard stunned him by asking if he could have some brandy. Bingley looked at the clock on the mantle it was not yet eight and the he wanted a drink.

"Oh, Bingley do not look at me so. I have had a long night."

Bingley handed Richard a glass and stared at him.

"Thank you." Richard took a sip. "That is better."

"That is generally the case when you have a brother who just _loves_ his brandy," Bingley replied wryly.

Richard let out a burst of laughter.

"Indeed, my compliments to Mr. Hurst. Now, let me get to the reason why I came here at such an ungodly hour."

Bingley sat down and put his boots on his brother's desk. Richard flashed him a huge smile.

"I dare say you would not do that if your brother were here," he said as he pointed to his boots' location.

Bingley shrugged, _it is not like he ever comes in this early anyway._

"You were saying Colonel."

"I have come to enlist you for the biggest mission of our lives."

Bingley's brows shot up to his forehead.

"And what exactly might that be?"

"We, you and me that is, are going to make damn sure that Darce and this Miss Elizabeth Bennet meet again."

Bingley was stunned; he never thought that Darcy's cousin, who was in the British army, would try to help his cousin in his endeavors with a woman that was from a country with which Britain was at war.

"Are you sure about this Colonel?"

Richard shot him a glare that could have melted ice. Bingley just merely looked at the Colonel; he had so many years of watching Darcy's stare that he was impervious to most glares.

"Do you not want to see my cousin and this woman together? Do you have something against my cousin?" Richard had risen from his seat and began to pace in front of Bingley.

"No, I consider your cousin to be my best friend. I was just merely hoping to get a rise out of you and it looks like I did." Bingley stated simply.

Richard turned around to face Bingley. Richard shook his head and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I'll be damned. I did not think you had it in you Bingley. Well played, Bingley, well played."

Bingley smiled and clapped his hands together, rubbing them furiously.

"Now what about this mission?'

"Oh yes the mission. It is highly classified and as such only you and I are to know the particulars."

Bingley nodded his head and gave him a mock salute.

"We both know Darce. Have you ever seen him the way he is now? I know it has been at least ten years, if not more, that he has been happy. If this woman has done it, then by God she has my undying loyalty. However, I do believe she might need a little push in the right direction." The Colonel gave Bingley a meaningful look and Bingley snorted.

"I take it he told you about the only time they have met?" Bingley was shaking his head. _And they say I fall in and out of love…Darcy found love at first sight! Ha!_

"Tell me was it worse than what Darce described?" That was the only hitch in his plan, but being a well seasoned officer he had a contingency should this problem occur.

"Oh it was horrible and I admit that Darce would be lucky if she did not tar and feather him upon seeing him again."

"You seem very sure that they will meet again." Richard noted.

"Oh yes, I am waiting a letter from Mr. Brandley. He is to tell me the names of any of the Bennet's relatives who live in town."

"Oh ho! You have been doing your homework. Well Bingley you have just been promoted."

"Promoted?"

"Yes, how does captain sound in this little endeavor?"

Bingley saluted Richard with a laugh and they began to plan their mission, which they dubbed 'Operation Help the Arse' simply because Darcy had been an arse when they met. For some reason the two men thought this was absolutely hilarious. Even more funny was the secondary mission in which they names 'Operation Arse Woos the Virgin Spitfire', both men knew Darcy would need help in the ways to woo an innocent. When Bingley had presented the idea, Richard had balked, but after an hour on the subject, Richard was taking mental notes. Bingley really did know his stuff. The two men stayed in Hurst's study until it was almost nine in the morning. Both were completely unaware that Caroline had risen and heard men's voices in the study. Caroline had a knack for eavesdropping, a most unladylike pursuit, yet it had served her well in the past.

Caroline heard the men quiet down and thought she heard them approach the door. She quickly ducked into another room rarely used by anyone. As she watched the two men head to the front door, she smiled wickedly to herself. _So this Elizabeth has captured my Fitz's attention. Well I wonder if she would be attainable after she finds out the truth about Mr. Darcy. It was not that long ago that he stopped bedding women in the ton and moved to brothels. Hmmm…I might know someone who could help me assure this Elizabeth about Fitz's past…conquests! Though we must be careful Caroline, no one must know that she found out this information through you. I wonder if Anna holds records on her clients?_

"Good morning Simi. How are you this fine morning?" Maddy was in a wonderful mood.

"I am well Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Lizzie said you wished to speak with me?" Simi asked quietly.

Simi had the impression that Mrs. Gardiner was nothing like Mrs. Bennet. Never the less, Simi was still uncertain as to why Mrs. Gardiner would wish to speak to her.

"Yes, I hope you do not mind all this secrecy." Maddy patted her hand reassuringly. "You see I did not want Mrs. Bennet to overhear us, and as she is never up at this hour, I believe we are safe."

Simi let out the breath she was holding. She had been worried about Mrs. Bennet making a scene in front of the Gardiners.

"What would you like to speak of?"

"You."

"Me?" Simi's fears came back full force. She just knew that Mrs. Gardiner was going to filet her alive like some of the other married women whom Simi had the _pleasure_ of meeting back in America.

"Yes, but do not be alarmed. I have no wish to cause you harm in any way. You are fiercely loyal to Elizabeth. I admire that, but I am intrigued." Maddy had to be very careful, she knew there was more to Simi's life than Elizabeth knew, and she wanted to know if her suspicions were correct.

"Intrigued madam?"_What does she want from me?_

Simi looked Maddy over carefully. When she reached her eyes, she saw a well known pain there. Simi knew that Maddy knew her pain and why she was so protective of Elizabeth.

"I believe you know the answer as to why I am."

Maddy reached over and took Simi's hand in a gesture of comfort. Simi was ever so grateful; no one had given her comfort like this since she was a small child. She had never spoken of how she came to Mr. Jonathan's employ to anyone. For some reason she knew she could trust Mrs. Gardiner. Simi looked up from Maddy's hand and Maddy could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Where ever you feel comfortable, and you do know you do not have to tell me anything, do you not?"

Simi nodded her head and took a deep breath, praying for strength.

"I know, but I have to tell someone."

"You mean you have never spoken of this before?" Maddy was shocked, then she remembered that Simi had been a slave, considered property, and to some people's views did not have strong feelings, if any.*

"No ma'am. Elizabeth knows some of my life before Mr. Jonathan bought me, but she does not know many of the details. She always likes to ask, but I fear that it might color her world. She can be pretty tough as it is, but doesn't need help clouding her judgment."

They two women shared a look; Elizabeth had a knack of letting her emotions get in the way of judgment.

"Well, if you do want to talk about what Elizabeth does not know I am a willing listener." Maddy stated quietly.

"Mr. Jonathan knew, but that's because he found me. His wife had just died and at the time I thought that was why he helped me. I do not want to be judged, please do not. I would also appreciate it if you would not pity me, I don't want it…please" Simi had begun her request fervently, but her quiet plea was enough to make Maddy want to cry.

"I can promise you I will _never_ judge you Simi, neither will I pity you. You seem like a strong woman and I think that pity would be something that would be…" Maddy trailed off thinking of the right word.

"Demeaning?" Simi offered, sensing what she was trying to say.

Maddy smiled and nodded.

"Well, for now how about I begin with how Mr. Jonathan found me?" Simi had never been so scared in her life.

Taking a deep breath, she began, memories, long since pushed to the back of her mind, flooded her senses.

[i_]Mid January 1796_

_Simi was tired and in pain. She knew that her time had come, but she prayed she could get far enough from Ashwood before she had to push. She was running as fast as her ungainly body would allow, every few moments she would look behind her to make sure no one had followed her. She knew she was taking a risk with her life and that of her child's, but she did not care. To her, death was far better than living at Ashwood with Master Cox. Her child deserved much better than to call his father master._

_She was lost in thought when she lost her footing. She fell, trying to protect the child that wanted to come. When she got back to her feet, the most painful feeling gripped her, bringing her back to the ground. As valiantly as Simi tried she could not hold back her tears, she was going to have a baby in the middle of the woods._

_The pain never stopped and almost as soon as it had begun it was done. She had her child. She was trying to keep quiet, knowing that they were on the run. She began talking to the child to keep it quiet while she reached to cut the cord, when she noticed there was no sound. She picked up her baby from the blanket she had laid it on finally noticing the cord wrapped tightly around its little neck. It never had a chance. Simi had not cried since her mother had been sold to a different master when she was six, even then her cries were nothing compared to now. For as much as she hated Master Cox, she loved this innocent being with all heart her young heart._

_As she wept, she did not hear a person walking up behind her._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Startled Simi turned her tear stained and stricken face to the stranger standing a few feet behind her. He looked concerned, _probably with how much he'll gets to take mes back. _She turned back around silently stroking her little girl's cheek, praying for her tiny soul. She then noticed the man had come around and was silently watching her._

_Simi looked up at him, noticing the same broken expression she knew was mirrored on her own face._

_"Was it a boy or a girl?" The stranger asked her softly._

_"A girl."_

_"I am so very sorry."_

_Simi's head snapped up, for a white man to give her condolences was the last thing she ever thought she would hear. Simi nodded her head._

_"Please don't makes me go back." Simi said with tears running down her face._

_The stranger looked at her, his heart breaking in the process_. She looks so very young.

_"Who was your master…Miss?"_

_"Simi, my name's Simi. And I was Master Cox's."_

_The stranger shook his head, he had heard of just how generous Ambrose Cox was to his slaves. So generous in fact, he was willing to bet that the child this poor girl had just delivered was the doing of Ambrose Cox._

_"I have heard of him. I tell you what, if you come with me I will make sure you do not have to go back to Mr. Cox. I do however have one condition."_

_Simi looked at him with a sense of dread._

_"My wife has just died and my son. I have a little girl who needs a mother figure in her life, would you be willing to take care of her?" He asked gently._

_Simi relief was palatable and the stranger's heart broke even more._ What did he do to this girl?

_"Yes sir, I mean Master."_

_"No, no, none of my slaves call me master. My name is Jonathan Bennet, but please call me Mr. Jonathan."_

_Simi smiled for the first time in his presence, she knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful._

1813

Maddy was in tears, Simi was stronger than she expected. She now realized why she was so loyal and protective of Elizabeth. In her own way, Simi got over the grief of losing her daughter with focusing on Elizabeth. Maddy Gardiner was overwhelmed with the respect she had for Simi.

"Simi…you are an amazing lady."

Simi looked at her quizzically. No one had ever referred to her as a lady before.

"I thank you Mrs. Gardiner."

"Please I would be honored if you would call me Maddy."

Simi smiled and Maddy hugged Simi tightly to her.

"Simi?"

"Yes…Maddy?" Simi smiled through her tears.

"How old were you?"

Simi took a depth breath and barely above a whisper, Maddy heard her say, "Not yet fourteen."

While Maddy and Simi were hidden away, Elizabeth was ensconced in her Uncle's study speaking with Mr. Gardiner.

Elizabeth knew that Simi and Maddy would be away for some time and hoped that Mr. Gardiner was up as well. She needed to speak with him about an idea she had had a few days prior. Jane and Mary had passingly mentioned that when they all left to go to London, Elizabeth would be the 'catch'. She always thought that Uncle Thomas took care of her cousin's dowries, but after speaking with Jane and Mary she was appalled that their dowries only consisted of fifty pounds per annum and a little more than a thousand pounds upon the death of Mrs. Bennet. With the state of her cousin's dowries she could well understand some of Mrs. Bennet's flippancy. She may not particularly care for Mrs. Bennet or Lydia, but she would try to help them when it was obvious that her uncle was not.

Mr. Gardiner was completely surprised by Elizabeth's generosity. He had argued with Elizabeth that this was Mr. Bennet's responsibility, but Elizabeth's counterargument that if her uncle had not done anything in over twenty years, what was the possibility that he would start now, was completely sound.

Finally Mr. Gardiner agreed to help her invest some of her money for that purpose. They decided to go over the idea and different investment opportunities once they were in London.

Elizabeth felt better after doing something that was good. The only dark spot was Mrs. Bennet. She did not like Mrs. Bennet, a feeling that was obviously mutual, but she did not feel that it would be right to leave anyone out. Thankfully, Mr. Gardiner devised a plan for that. Fanny's portion was to be the smallest and Elizabeth was going to make sure that Fanny could only withdraw only a certain amount at a time.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth looked around the study and decided that she needed a walk. She had to clear her head of numbers and an ever present man with blue eyes. She grabbed her heavier overcoat and gloves, completely forgoing the use of a bonnet.

_I swear that man will pay for all of these thoughts he has put in my head! Selfish, unfeeling man! Why does he invade my dreams so?_

Christmas Day 1813

Darcy had been up for hours stroking a beautiful emerald necklace that he had bought impetuously when passed by the jeweler's a few days prior. Something about the necklace called out to him. He knew that it would be the perfect complement to his Elizabeth. _Maybe I could convince her to wear this and only this?_ He stifled a sigh, looking down he saw his old friend, waving proudly in the air. Shaking his head he could not remember a time when self gratification had been the source of his release. He knew, without a doubt, that if he did not win Elizabeth soon he would be in danger of suffering some unknown malady from overuse of his right hand. It was bad enough that last night it took him longer to write his correspondence than usual. He felt his hand cramping every few minutes. _All due to my late night release sessions no doubt._He was torn, it was still early and he might be able to indulge a bit before going downstairs. He made his way back to his bed, trying to refresh his vivid dream. It was so new, so unlike any dream he had had about her before. He closed his eyes remembering his Elizabeth, her innocence in this dream. A slow smile crept across his face as reached down to encircle his fully aroused member. He began stroking himself, unconsciously hearing the clock strike the hour. He was nearing the moment when everything went blank when his man entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy. Sleep well?"

Darcy threw the covers up to his chin, absolutely mortified that his valet caught him in such a position. In all honesty he had not been so embarrassed since he was fourteen and his father caught him trying to get to the books on the highest shelf in the library.

Darcy croaked out a response to Winston's greeting, highly aware that he was still holding himself underneath the covers.

"You wished to be awakened at sunrise sir." Winston said by way of explaining.

"Yes." He said a little too high pitched, he cleared his throat. "Yes, very good Winston. Thank you."

"I have your bath drawn and your clothes are set out."

"Very good. I will be back in a half an hour."

"Will you require assistance sir?"

"No."

If Winston was perplexed or knew what his master had been doing before he came into the room, he didn't show it.

"Very good sir, one half hour then.

Winston left as quietly as he came in. Darcy looked down to his saluting friend.

"What say we finish this in the tub?"

Darcy jumped up and headed for the bathing room postehaste.

When Darcy arrived down stairs his sister was already waiting for him with a most suspiciously innocent look.

"Brother may we open our presents first."

Georgiana was wringing her hands together in a feeble attempt to keep from bouncing on her feet.

"Well good morning to you and Happy Christmas Georgiana." Darcy said solemnly while trying desperately to keep from laughing at his sister's infectious joy.

Georgiana blushed deeply and smiled to her brother.

"Good morning brother and Happy Christmas." She gave him a hug, hoping to melt his heart and she slyly looked up from her brother's chest.

"Now may we open our Christmas presents now?"

Darcy's laughter rang through the house.

"Are you not hungry Georgie?"

She shook her head emphatically while silently mouthing _NO!_

"Alright my dear, but afterwards you have to eat. Agreed?"

She threw her arms around her brother's neck, almost strangling him.

"Alright, alright let us go open Christmas presents."

When the duo reached the music room, Darcy decided to tease his sister.

"Well all this walking has increased my appetite, let us break our fast first."

Georgiana put her little hands on her hips and huffed.

"Fitzwilliam Alexander George Darcy! Do not dare! You said we could open presents now and so we shall!"

Darcy chuckled almost to himself.

"My goodness poppet, I did say we could open presents first. I was only teasing." He held his hands up in surrender.

She smiled and ran into the music room and stopped so abruptly that Darcy almost ran into his sister.

Sitting in the middle of the room was the most beautiful pianoforte Georgiana had ever seen. She walked up to it and ran her fingers lightly over the ivory keys. Her other hand stroked the beautifully carved designs running along the edges.

Darcy was standing near the doorway watching his sister reverently touching her Christmas present.

"Do you like it?"

Georgiana turned to look at her brother and ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him on both of his cheeks, making him blush at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes! I love it! Brother! Thank you! I love it!"

Darcy began making choking noises when his sister's hold around his neck became too tight. When she let go, he straightened and pulled at his cravat.

"I am glad you li…love it. But I have one more gift for you."

Georgiana's eyes brightened with glee at the prospect of something more. Darcy walked over to the piano forte and retrieved a dark blue box. He turned and handed the box to his sister.

Georgiana looked at the box, taking in its details. It was a long and slender box, covered in a deep blue velvet and from what she could tell quite old. She looked to her brother questioningly, but noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Open it."

Georgiana did as he bid, inside was a beautiful necklace made of small diamonds and what looked like amethysts and emeralds. The stones fit together to make a flower and its leaves and vines. It was not large, but not small either. It looked like something for a girl who was not quite old enough to be out, but too old to be in a nursery.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." She touched the petals of the sparkling flower.

"It was our mother's." He said quietly. "And before that her mother's." He continued barely above a whisper.

Georgiana's tears slipped quietly down her face. She had nothing special like this to remember her mother. She felt almost as if her mother was still here to give her this gift. She walked up to her brother and took his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Thank you, I shall treasure it always brother."

He smiled at her. _She looks so much like mother._

Georgiana gasped and covered her mouth. Darcy who was thinking about their mother was suddenly drawn to the sound.

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot!"

Darcy raised his left eyebrow. Georgiana ran to the other side of the room where there was a set of boxes stacked on a small table. She brought them over to her brother.

"Happy Christmas, my dear decrepit older brother."

Darcy took the boxes and rolled his eyes at his sister's brand of humor.

"Thank you."

Darcy opened the first box to reveal three pairs of riding gloves. He touched the leather it was so soft it felt like butter. He smiled at his sister's thoughtfulness. He did tend to go through gloves at a rapid pace.

"Thank you poppet."

"You are welcome, however that is not your real present."

Darcy's eyebrows shot up to his forehead in surprise.

"Open the next box."

Carefully he unwrapped the larger, heavier box. Inside was a set of sketches. He skimmed through them noticing that they were of their family. There was some of him and Richard, Julian, Alexandra and the rest of the family. They were beautiful, not the best, but the sentiment behind them made them all the more valuable to him.

"Thank you poppet, these are beautiful."

Georgiana blushed with her brother's praise, something both siblings shared in their personality quirks. She was about to say something when a commotion was heard just outside the door to the music room. They both looked at the door and then to each other, wondering what in the world was going on. Darcy moved from beside the table heading toward the door. He got halfway there when the door flew open and Richard came bounding in.

"Good Lord Richard! I was sure Napoleon was at my door. What in the blood…what are you doing here?"

"Happy Christmas to you too cousin." Richard rolled his eyes.

Georgiana was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a giggle. Darcy looked toward his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy Christmas Richard." Georgiana came up to give Richard a kiss on the cheek.

Richard gave Darcy a triumphant grin. Darcy just smirked at his cousin.

"See there at least one Darcy appreciates my company. Happy Christmas poppet. I see you have opened your presents already, does that mean I am late for breakfast?"

Richard looked to Darcy with pleading eyes.

"I take it that Julian took control of the menu again?" Darcy tried to control his mirth.

Richard sighed and took a deep cleansing breath.

"No, thank God. Mother put her foot down. Apparently last night Julian decided that everything should be served raw, including the meat."

Darcy raised his eyes to the Heavens and then looked at Richard questioningly.

"Yes well this morning was a whole other monster. Shall I just say that should Bedlam need patients there are a few at Matlock House that would be perfect candidates. That, by the way, is my warning to the two of you. All hell has broken loose, so be warned."

Darcy and Georgiana looked to each other wide eyed. They were supposed to go to Matlock house later and stay for dinner. _Well tonight looks like it is shaping up to be a real adventure,_Darcy thought wryly.

"Oh and Darcy?"

"Yes Richard?" Darcy said as they were making their way to the smaller dining room.

"Do please bring some of that wonderfully strong brandy you have. I know for a fact that we will need it later."

"Anything you say my good Bedlamite."

Christmas at Longbourne was, apparently, a very loud holiday. Elizabeth was sure that she was going to be deaf for at least a month if she had to listen to Mrs. Bennet or Lydia screeching their happiness over another gift.

Mr. Bennet was quiet, more so than was his usual wont. Elizabeth had given him his Christmas present first. Her father, on his death bed, had given Elizabeth a set of journals that he wished his brother to have. Her uncle was still holding the books reverently in his hands. _How strange that mama and daddy were so much alike that they put their final words into journals. No Lizzie that is not strange that is love._ She sighed. She one day hoped to find a love like her parents, but until then she would have to be content in knowing what love looked like, if not felt.

Elizabeth was jarred out of her revelry she heard Lydia lamenting loudly on receiving a shawl and some lace handkerchiefs. _I guess she thought I was going to give her gold or diamonds. Too bad Lydia._

Mrs. Bennet had just picked up the last two gifts with her name on them. They were from Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet was torn between hating her more and being pleased with getting something new. Then she decided that whatever was in her boxes could help her determine Elizabeth's true wealth. Mrs. Bennet smiled sweetly.

When she opened the two small boxes she found a set of hand-blown glass hairpins and matching earrings. She was about to scoff when she noticed that there were diamonds adoring the set as well. She looked up to Elizabeth, who had moved to get something else.

"This Mrs. Bennet is my other gift to you." Elizabeth tried to hide her true feelings on the matter. She truly disliked Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet like the greedy person she is stared at Elizabeth with a strange gleam in her eye when she saw the bolts of lace. Elizabeth had bought the lace before she left America and before she met Mrs. Bennet. It was of the finest quality and Elizabeth swore she saw dollar signs dancing around in Mrs. Bennet's eyes. It momentarily frightened her, what would Mrs. Bennet do if she found out how much Elizabeth was worth. That was the one question Elizabeth hoped never to find out. Lately she had begun to question her and Mrs. Phillips' sanity.

"Ohh, Elizabeth darling, this is beautiful. Come Lydia look."

Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were engrossed in the evaluation of the lace when she handed Mary her gift.

Mary saw the blank journals and an older looking set of leather bound pads. Elizabeth leaned in closer to her to whisper what they were in her ear.

"The journals are for you to write your tales in and those pads are mine. Some of them are not very good, but I thought you would like to see the places that Simi and I have described for you."

Mary looked through the pad slowly, looking at each page. She noticed a beautiful house surrounded by what looked like large oak trees.

"Is that your estate?"

"My father's plantation, yes that is Oak Grove." She smiled a little sadly.

Mary squeezed her hand and Jane came to sit by the two of them.

"Thank you Lizzie. I have never seen such fine detail on a fan before. I will treasure it. And your sketches of us are truly remarkable, you are quite talented."

"I thank you for the complement Jane, and you are so very welcome about the gifts. Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You will use that fan to your advantage!"

Jane turned red and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Lizzie you sound just like mama!" Mary said dramatically.

"Oh dear me, whatever shall I do?"

Simi came and sat near Elizabeth. The two women looked to each other and Elizabeth winked at her. She would give Simi her gift later, without prying eyes scrutinizing her present.

"Lizzie my dear."

"Yes uncle?" Elizabeth looked over to where her uncle had been sitting watching the excitement unfold.

"We have a gift for you. Well it is not a gift per se, but well, come you will see."

Mr. Bennet left the room with Elizabeth, Jane, Mary and the Gardiners following him. They began to put on the outerwear when they saw that Mr. Bennet wanted them to go outside. They walked around Longbourne and Elizabeth realized they were heading toward the stables. Her curiosity was peaked, why were they heading to the stables.

She then realized that her uncle had been speaking.

"…took a devil of a time to get here. I was worried that he would not make it for Christmas."

Elizabeth looked to her new family, but they seemed to be as confused as she was. Then she heard it. A sound she thought she would never hear again. Mr. Bennet looked at Elizabeth, drawing her eyes to his.

"When I wrote to your father's American solicitor, he informed me that you left a friend behind. He also told me that if I wanted to get your friend to England I might want to hurry. Apparently the blockade lines were pushing farther south into the Carolinas. So, well come see for yourself."

Elizabeth practically ran to the whinny she recognized. Sure enough there he was. The horse her father had brought back from the Indian Territory. Her horse was a brown and white paint with one blue eye and one brown and a two toned mane and tail, Unole.

"Unole." She whispered.

The horse heard her and his ears perked up. Mary had come closer to see this animal. Unole looked like someone could not make up their mind on what color he was supposed to be.

"Unole? That sounds strange." Mary said quietly hoping that maybe Elizabeth would impart some more knowledge about her life.

"U-no-le, it means thunder in Cherokee.**"

"Really?"

"Really."

That night Christmas dinner at Longbourne was a relaxed affair. For the first time since she had come here dinner did not feel like she was standing before the firing squad, waiting for her immediate death.

Mrs. Bennet was loudly complementing Elizabeth on her choices of gifts, _I am going to kill her with kindness. She might even give me a few more pounds than what Mr. Bennet gives me for my pin money! And oh! I can dress Jane and Lydia in the most stylish fashions! Oh the rich men that will come around…wait…no…no! Elizabeth would steal the rich men once they found out about my girl's dowries. There has to be another way…_

Elizabeth, Jane and Maddy were in a lively conversation with Simi and Mary adding to cacophony. Mr. Gardiner was trying to speak with Lydia, but when speaking to someone whose main goal in life is to marry an officer, conversation can become a little stilted.

Mr. Bennet then surprised everyone by standing up and clearing his throat.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Mrs. Bennet slowly stopped her conversation and stared wide eyed at her husband.

"In three days time we will be going to London…"

"Oh London Mr. Bennet! London!"

Mrs. Bennet was thinking of all the balls and parties that she could attend when her husband decided to correct her.

"No, you miss understand me. As Lydia is too young to be out in polite society, you will be staying here with her until we return."

Mrs. Bennet opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I see."

"It will be a business trip and as Elizabeth and Simi have yet to explore London, I thought this would be a wonderfully opportunity for them."

"Yes how…_wonderful_." Mrs. Bennet said while rolling her eyes. She was about to protest more when she realized that she could use his time away to snoop through his safe. _There might be some interesting information in there._

Everyone else at the table was stunned. Everyone already thought that Mrs. Bennet knew the coming travel plans. Lydia had already begun to have a conniption and left the table in a fury.

Elizabeth looked to Simi, who was staring at Elizabeth with wide eyes. Silently Simi sent up a prayer for Mrs. Bennet to not completely have a temper tantrum.

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the rest of her dinner companions. _Well this is definitely going to be an interesting trip._

*Thomas Jefferson's Notes on the State of Virginia: Query XIV=

**Cherokee words

.#EARTH

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Next week we will meet Darcy's Fitzwilliam relations!**

**~Liz~**


End file.
